Playing Secret
by matryoshka-shu
Summary: Chapter 4: Kaito jadi tau penyebab sikap Luka yang tertutup dengan orang lain itu. Delapan tahun. Di umurnya yang masih terhitung bocah kecil ia sudah merasakan bagaimana jahatnya manusia bermuka dua./ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

xXx_xXx

"**Playing Secret"**

**By: Shu AliCieL**

**Vocaloid©Yamaha, Crypton Future Media and others**

xXx_xXx

Seorang gadis berjalan di koridor rumahnya yang sepi dan luas. Rambutnya yang merah muda bergerak-gerak di belakang tubuhnya seiring ia melangkah. Sepi, tak ada siapapun dan yang terdengar hanyalah langkah kakinya.

Ruangan besar di balik pintu besar di depannya itu adalah kamarnya. Sudah hampir jam dua belas malam. Betapa leganya ia jika akhirnya ia bisa berbaring di kasur berukuran _king size _yang diimportnya dari Swiss. Nyaman dan empuk. Itulah yang dibutuhkannya. Tetapi sekarang masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya.

Luka Megurine. Anak kedua dari keluarga Megurine yang terkenal sebagai seorang penyanyi remaja. Dengan otaknya yang jenius, ia lulus SMA di usia yang masih sangat muda—lima belas tahun. Setelah itu ia tidak melanjutkan kuliah dan memutuskan untuk meniti karir sebagai penyanyi.

Dan dua tahun kemudian, inilah dia. Seorang bintang yang diidolakan banyak orang, bukan hanya mereka yang seumuran dengannya. Ya, karirnya memang sangat sukses di dunia _entertainment_.

Keluarga Megurine adalah sebuah keluarga konglomerat yang tidak asing lagi di telinga masyarakat Jepang, bahkan mungkin dunia. Sebuah keluarga kaya yang memiliki banyak perusahaan di segala bidang sampai ke luar negeri.

Dan kalian tahu? Anak-anak yang menyandang nama Megurine tidak pernah sekalipun menjatuhkan nama keluarga itu.

Sementara Luka mengejar mimpinya menjadi seorang bintang, Kakaknya—Luki Megurine, umur dua puluh tahun—juga mengejar impiannya menjadi pemimpin perusahaan milik keluarga. Ia kuliah di sebuah universitas ternama di luar negeri dan akan mendapat gelar yang diinginkannya tahun depan.

Namun di balik kehidupan gemerlap yang dijalani Luka, tidak ada yang tahu sebuah rahasia berada di belakangnya. Menyanyi bukanlah satu-satunya pekerjaannya.

Luka mendekati rak buku yang berada di pojok kamarnya. Ia menarik sebuah buku dan…_voila_! Muncul sebuah pintu rahasia di balik rak buku. Di depan pintu itu terdapat sebuah benda. Setelah Luka menekan sebuah tombol pada benda itu, ia bersuara.

"_Please enter voice code_."

"Takoluka!" ucap Luka setelah mendengar suara tadi.

Oke, aku setuju itu kode yang cukup aneh…

"_Verifying. Please wait a moment._" Setelah agak lama, benda itu baru bersuara lagi.

"_Voice DNA is match. Keyword is match. Welcome back, Miss Luka._"

Dan secara otomatis, pintu itu membuka sendiri. Luka pun masuk ke ruang rahasia dan menekan tombol merah tak jauh dari pintu untuk menutupnya kembali.

Di dalam ruangan yang dindingnya bercat putih terdapat banyak sekali benda elektronik berbasis informasi dan komunikasi. Komputer segala macam, televisi, radio, berbagai macam _handphone_ yang entah milik siapa—dan untuk apa—dan masih banyak lagi. Tentunya tidak bisa kusebutkan semua, kan?

Dan di sana juga ada sebuah kasur yang cukup untuk satu orang dan juga rak buku. Kali ini bukan rak buku khusus, hanya berisikan buku-buku tentang elektronik, komputer dan internet.

Dan semua benda itu berhubungan dengan rahasia Luka.

Luka mendekati sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat komputer. Komputer tua, namun bisa dipercaya dan sangat berharga. Tentu saja keamanannya sangatlah tinggi, karena luka sendiri yang menciptakan program untuk melindungi benda berharganya itu.

Dia seorang _programmer_? Bukan…

_Hacker_. Itulah 'pekerjaan sampingan' Luka.

Sejujurnya ia sudah mulai bosan dengan dunia keartisan. Sebagai seorang bintang dan seorang 'Megurine', ia harus menjaga _image_-nya di depan publik dan itulah masalahnya.

Ia bosan bermanis-manis di depan kamera. Bosan menjadi 'anak baik'. Ia muak ketika mendengar kalimat yang ditujukan untuk memuji-muji dirinya yang terkadang hanyalah palsu.

Kadang orang-orang bertingkah manis di depannya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Dan tidak sedikit dari orang-orang itu yang berniat memanfaatkannya dan menjatuhkannya.

Karena itulah, di balik _image_ malaikat yang melekat padanya, iblis juga mendominasi salah satu dari sisinya. Tapi ia masih ingat pada orangtuanya yang telah menyayanginya dengan baik. Karena itulah ia tidak memberontak dengan terang-terangan.

Awalnya ia hanya main-main saja dengan membajak akun-akun di beberapa situs jaringan sosial. Tetapi lama kelamaan, itu menjadi candu. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih. Karena itulah ia juga menambah pengetahuannya di bidang itu.

Ia pun membuat _website_-nya sendiri dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang _hacker_ bernama 'Phantom Marionette'. Di website-nya itulah Luka menerima _request_. Seperti pembunuh bayaran. Bedanya adalah, pekerjaannya adalah _hacking _dan bukan membunuh orang.

Peminatnya? Kau bisa bilang…Wow! Pengusaha dan pejabat seringkali menjadi pelanggannya. Tentunya ia tetap bisa menolak jika _request_ itu membahayakan perusahaan keluarganya. Kau tahu, persaingan bisnis yang tidak sehat.

Bayarannya disesuaikan dengan tingkat kesulitannya. Dan uang yang diapatnya dari sana…entah mau diapakan. Untuk sekarang, ia hanya mengumpulkannya saja dan sering berpindah-pindah rekening. Toh, ia melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu bukan untuk uang—ia sudah terlalu kaya—melainkan sebagai kesenangan tersendirinya.

Nama Phantom Marionette sudah sangat terkenal di dunia maya karena kemampuannya membobol keamanan perusahaan-perusahaan dan mencuri data mereka. Dan saking hebatnya, ia tidak pernah tertangkap.

Dan sosok di balik nama Phantom Marionette, tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya.

Luka tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya itu adalah sebuah kejahatan. Tetapi ia tidak ingin berhenti. Belum. Ia ingin masih bersenang-senang, setidaknya sampai jika suatau saat nanti ia tertangkap.

Pertanyaannya, bisakah ia tertangkap?

Seorang Luka Megurine yang _multi-talented_. Setiap bakatnya ia kuasai dengan baik. Jadi, ia tak boleh tertangkap. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui siapa itu Phantom Marionette.

Luka mengetikkan sebuah _website_ dan terbukalah _website_-nya. Halaman pembukanya adalah gambar boneka yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Boneka _marionette_(1) yang memakai mahkota bunga mawar. Wajah boneka itu tersenyum horor dan banyak noda darah di baju dan rambut panjangnya.

Boneka itu digambarkan dengan warna merah dan _background_ hitam. Seperti melukis dengan darah di atas kanvas hitam. Selera yang cukup menyeramkan. Diam-diam Luka menyukainya. Dialah yang mendesain sendiri gambar itu untuk dijadikan ikon Phantom Marionette.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya bekerja!" serunya dengan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Dan biasanya ia akan berada di ruangan itu hingga larut.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Luka bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk ke lokasi _shooting video clip_-nya. Ia berpakaian rapi—dan tentu saja sangat rapi—sarapan empat sehat lima sempurna dan akhirnya, waktunya untuk pergi!

Luka pun mengambil kunci mobil dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk gurita yang sangat lucu. Oh, rupanya gurita itulah 'Takoluka'. Dan gantungan kunci Takoluka itu sangat mirip dengan wajahnya.

Tiba di garasi, ia masuk ke _Porsche_(2) berwarna merah muda miliknya. Ia pun segera memanaskan mesin mobilnya.

Mobil itu segera turun ke jalanan. Namun ketika ia belum jauh dari rumahnya, ia merasa ada seseorang di sebelah garasinya. Luka pun menghentikan mobilnya sejenak dan mengamati rumahnya dari kejauhan. Setelah merasa tidak ada apa-apa di sana, ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Mobil itu semakin melaju. Dengan kecepatannya saat ini, mungkin ia akan jadi orang pertama yang tiba di lokasi _shooting_. Namun sayang sekali, ia terjebak macet.

"Argh…! Sial! Mudahan aku tidak terlambat sampai ke lokasi…" gerutu Luka sambil melihat ke jam tangannya.

Ah! Untungnya tadi dia sempat membawa sekaleng _Coffee Mocca_ ke dalam mobilnya, jadi ia bisa menikmatinya sambil menunggu kemacetan itu berakhir.

Lalu lintas sesak sekali. Dan suara klakson mobil yang bersahutan membuat Luka merasa sangat sumpek. _Stress_ rasanya jika menghadapi suasana seperti itu. Panas, bising, terlebih kau tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

_TIIIIIIIN!_

"Argh…!" geram Luka, kesal. Ia memencet klaksonnya dengan sangat keras. "Lama sekali! Siapa, sih, yang berulah sampai membuat macet seperti ini!" gerutunya lagi sambil ngedumel.

Luka mendongak agar bisa melihat lebih jauh. Selain itu ia juga menoleh ke samping kiri, lalu kanannya. Setelah pandangannya kembali ke depan lagi, ia kembali melihat ke sebelah kanannya.

Seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil hitam di kanannya. Kaca mobilnya—dan juga milik orang itu—terbuka, jadi Luka dapat melihatnya jelas. Namun ketika Luka melihat pada orang yang memakai kacamata hitam itu, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Berkali-kali berulang seperti itu hingga Luka merasa jengkel dengan pria itu. Akhirnya ia tutup saja kacanya, lalu bersandar di kursi mobilnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"_Haah… Ini menyebalkan sekali" _keluhnya dalam hati.

Akhirnya lalu lintas normal kembali. Luka pun segera melaju kembali. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Dilihatnya mobil hitam yang tadi mengikutinya.

"_Cih! Orang itu…apa dia mengikutiku, ya? Jangan-jangan stalker!" _dengan emosi memuncak, Luka menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya dan tidak menghiraukan orang yang disebutnya penguntit itu.

Setelah agak lama, akhirnya Luka tiba di lokasi _shooting_. Ia langsung disambut oleh manajernya, Mikuo Hatsune, yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Hei, Luka-chan! Akhirnya kau datang!"

"Maaf aku terlambat! Di jalan macet. Apa sudah mau dimulai?" ucap Luka dan menghampiri Mikuo buru-buru.

"Begitulah. Sebaiknya kau cepat ganti bajumu," Luka mengangguk dan segera menuju ruang rias.

Luka pun berjalan tergesa-gesa. Di lorong menuju ruang rias, ia merasa ada langkah kaki seseorang di belakangnya—mengikutinya. Luka pun menghentikan langkah sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang.

Di sana ia menemukan seseorang sedang berjalan ke arah yang berlainan. Ternyata itu suara langkah kakinya. Tapi…hei, tadi ia sama sekali tidak berpapasan dengan orang itu. Akhirnya Luka kembali berjalan ke ruang ganti.

"_Tapi…orang berambut biru itu mirip dengan pemuda yang di mobil tadi…" _gumam Luka dalam hati. Memang, jas hitam yang dipakai orang itu juga sama. _"Mungkin cuma kebetulan. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat ganti baju saja…" _Ucapnya dan segera pergi dari koridor.

Luka tidak tau ketika ia berbalik, pria tadi juga berbalik dan menatapnya yang makin menjauh.

XXX

Malamnya, setelah selesai _shooting_, Luka diajak jalan-jalan oleh Mikuo. Rencananya, dia dan beberapa orang lainnya akan pergi ke sebuah karaoke tak jauh dari sana.

"Maaf, Mikuo. Aku lelah. Rasanya aku ingin pulang saja," tolak Luka ketika Mikuo mengajaknya. Tetapi Mikuo tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Ayolah! Kalau tidak ada kamu, tidak seru!"

"Mikuo, ini sudah terlalu malam."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan, sekali-kali pulang lebih malam. Kau tahu, bersenang-senanglah! Dari tadi, kan cuma kerja terus," bujuk Mikuo lebih gigih.

"Ya, tapi…" sebenarnya bukannya karena lelah. Luka masih ada 'pekerjaan', ingat?"

"Ayolah, Luka… Kumohon!" ujar Mikuo lagi. Ia memohon sambil menautkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah.

Luka berpikir sebentar. Ya, mungkin tidak ada salahnya… 'Pekerjaan' nya bisa saja diselesaikan lain waktu.

"Ya... Ya… Baiklah…" ucap Luka akhirnya, dengan agak malas.

Jadi sekarang Luka, Mikuo dan teman-teman mereka yang lain berada di tempat karaoke yang sudah dimaksudkan sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba Luka merasa ingin ke kamar kecol. Ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Mikuo ketika Luka sudah sampai di depan pintu.

"Toilet," jawab Luka singkat. Mikuo pun mulai mengabaikannya dan kembali dengan kesibukannya sendiri

Setelah selesai di toilet, ia pun segera kembali. Tetapi begitu dia keluar, ada seseorang yang sepertinya…membuntutinya sedari tadi. Pria berambut biru!

Membuntutinya? Mungkin tidak baik Luka menganggapnya seprti itu. Mungkin hanya kebetulan ia bertemu dengannya.

Ya. Hanya kebetulan…

Tapi 'kebetulan' macam apa hingga berkali-kali seperti ini?

Akhirnya Luka pun memancingnya. Ia keluar ke tempat parkir dan ternyata pemuda itu mengikutinya diam-diam.

"_Dia mengikutiku, huh? Silahkan saja. Akan lebih baik untukku jika kau mengikutiku sekarang," _pikir Luka salam hati.

Ketika merasa tempat itu cukup sepi, Luka berbalik dan menerjang penguntitnya yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Hiah!" Luka mengangkat kakinya dan menendang orang itu tepat di wajahnya. Si pemuda yang tidak menyangka wajahnya akan disapa oleh _high heels_ milik Luka tidak sempat menghindar. Ia pun hanya meringis ketika Luka menangkap tangannya dan merapatkannya ke pagar di sampingnya.

Jangan tanya kenapa Luka bisa menghajar seorang pria yang—mungkin—lebih kuat darinya. Dia 'Luka Megurine Si _Multi-Talented_'' itu lho. Tidak aneh kalau gelar sabuk hitam juga dimilikinya!

"Kau! Katakan apa maumu dan kenapa kau mengikutiku terus!" seru Luka tepat di telinga orang yang baru dibekuknya.

"Tenang dulu! Aku hanya ingin melindungimu!"

"Melindungi? Yang kamu lakukan cuma membuntutiku! Kau _stalker_, kan?"

"Aku bicara jujur! Dan aku bukan _stalker_! Aku disewa oleh ayahmu untuk melindungimu, jelas? Sekarang lepaskan aku tulangku akan benar-benar patah!" teriak si rambut biru. Membela diri dan setengah memohon.

"Ayahku…yang memintamu?" Luka melonggarkan sedikit demi sedikit cengkramannya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melepaskannya.

"Aw…sakit! Tidak kusangka gadis cantik sepertimu ternyata liar sekali, ya. Padahal di tv kau kelihatan sangat bai- Aw!" si kepala biru yang belum selesai mengeluhkan sakit di pergelangan tangannya langsung ditarik lagi oleh Luka.

"Hei, jangan ditarik seperti itu! Tanganku masih sakit, nih!" tapi Luka tidak mempedulikan ocehan barusan.

Luka ternyata menuju salah satu sudut di tempat parkir itu, dimana ia memarkir mobilnya. Ia pun membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh pemuda itu masuk.

"Masuk dan diam di situ sampai aku kembali," perintah Luka. Tentu saja yang diperintah seenaknya tidak mau menurut, kan?

"Atau apa?" ancamnya. Luka yang hendak melangkah pergi pun berbalik lagi. Ia mendorong tubuh si pemuda ke belakang.

"Hei, mau apa kau?" protesnya ketika Luka meraba-raba tubuhnya. Bukan untuk yang aneh-aneh, lho! Ia menggeledah untuk mencari benda yang bisa dijadikan 'jaminan'

Akhirnya Luka menemukan sesuatu yang kelihatannya berharga. Sebuah kalung perak.

"Tidak! Jangan kalung itu!"

Yup, itu membuat Luka tahu benda itu cukup berharga bagi pria biru itu.

"Benda ini akan kukembalian ketika aku kembali, jadi kau punya alasan untuk duduk diam menungguku di sini, kan?" ucap si manis berambut pink yang sekarang tersenyum itu. Bukan, bukan senyum manis, tapi bagi si rambut biru yang menatapnya, horor.

Mungkin sudah mirip dengan _image_ Phantom Marionette yang jadi pembuka halaman situsnya.

Lalu dengan cepat Luka melangkah kembali ke ruang karaoke dimana di sana berada teman-temannya. Ia kembali untuk mengambil tasnya dan mengatakan pada Mikuo kalau ia akan pulang.

Sambil berjalan, ia memperhatikan mata kalung yang disitanya dari pemuda berambut biru. Lempengan yang di satu sisinya terdapat angka-angka yang tidak jelas apa itu, dan di sisi lainnya terdapat tulisan 'KAITO' yang dibawahnya tulisan tanggal 17 Februari.

"_Mungkin itu namanya, ya? Kaito… Dan juga tanggal lahirnya?"_ pikirnya, hingga ia akhirnya tiba di depan ruangan yang ditujunya.

"Luka, kenapa lama?" tanya Mikuo.

"Maaf, Mikuo, aku harus pulang sekarang," terang Luka sambil bergerak menuju tempat ia meletakkan tasnya.

"Apa? Kenapa buru-buru? Luka, hei!" Mikuo pun mencegah Luka yang keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aku…ditelepon pembantuku di rumah. Anjing kesayanganku mati. Aku harus segera pulang," Luka melepas pergelangan tangannya yang ditangkap Mikuo dan segera berlari pergi.

"Tunggu, Luka! Hei! Luka!" Mikuo lebih memilih tidak mengejar Luka karena ia kelihatan sangat buru-buru. Namun ia masih bingung dengan alasan yang diberikan Luka.

"Haah…meski buru-buru juga kasih alasan yang benar, dong… Kau itu kan alergi bulu anjing, mana mungkin memeliharanya?"

Luka tidak peduli akan alasannya yang membuat Mikuo terbingung-bingung sendiri. Yang penting, ia bisa pulang dan meluruskan semua hal ini pada ayahnya.

"Kau sudah kembali? Mana kalungku?" seru si pemuda—yang sementara kita ketahui bernama Kaito—ketika Luka membuka pintu mobil dari luar lalu masuk.

"Diam dan ikut saja."

Luka pun segera mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari area parkir menuju kantor ayahnya.

XXX

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" umpat Luka sambil menusuk-nusukkan garpu ke arah _cake_-nya dengan sadis.

Tahu si gadis sedang kesal, Kaito hanya sanggup menatapi sambil mengasihani nasib _cake_ tadi. Bukannya dimakan, malah jadi bulan-bulanan tusukan garpu, hasil kemarahan Luka Megurine—iblis bersampul malaikat.

Mereka berada di sebuah café. Tadinya memang mereka pergi ke kantor ayah Luka, tapi…Luka lupa bahwa ayahnya sedang di luar negeri. Ia jadi tambah kesal karena semua nomor telepon yang ada padanya tak bisa dihubungi.

Jadinya mereka mampir di sini dulu, karena Luka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada Kaito.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa ayah sedang di luar negeri? Dan kenapa bisa sih sama sekali tak dihubungi? Orangtua macam apa dia?"

Luka ngedumel sambil masih berwajah masam. Kaito sampai gemetar melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Luka megurine yang biasanya terlihat ramah—di media—sangat berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Dia bahkan menyalahkan ayahnya—orang yag menjadi panutan dalan hidupnya. Benar-benar…cuaca hatinya sedang mendung.

"Hei, kau. Siapa namamu?" tanya Luka judes. Sambil beralih pada Kaito, tentunya.

"A…ku… Aku Kaito, nyonya…"

"Hah? 'Nyonya'? Memangnya aku setua itu?"

"Ti…tidak! Maksudku 'Nona'!" saking gugupnya, Kaito bicara dengan agak terbata. Sadar bahwa sisi iblis Luka sedang mendominasinya.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang? Karena mengikutiku terus juga tidak mungkin, lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"Tidak bisa begitu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ditugaskan untuk berada di sisi nona Luka Megurine hingga kontrakku selesai," jawab Kaito, yang akhirnya mulai bisa bicara tegas.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kontrakmu selesai?"

"Ng… Entahlah. Ceritanya agak rumit."

"Ceritakan sekarang juga, atau aku akan membuang benda ini ke laut," Luka mengeluarkan kalung Kaito yang masih ada padanya.

"Ah, jangan! Iya, baiklah akan kuceritakan! Kau kan tidak harus selalu mengancamku!" teriak Kaito, panik.

"Jadi…?"

Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda Kaito sudah harus mulai bicara.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk meilindungi nona…"

"Sudahlah, panggil aku 'Luka' saja."

"Baik… untuk melindungimu, Luka, sebagai _bodyguard_-mu."

"Hah! Itu konyol! Untuk apa? Biasanya juga aku aman meski sendirian," cibirnya.

Menurut Luka, ayahnya masih menganggapnya seperti anak-anak yang rapuh dan butuh perlindungan. Padahal itu tidak perlu. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri, kan bagaimana ia menghajar Kaito tadi?

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi kau benar-benar dalam bahaya sekarang… Phantom Marionette," Kaito berbisik ketika menyebutkan nama itu.

Luka tertegun. Dia… Laki-laki itu baru saja menyebutkan nama identitas rahasianya!

"Darimana kau tau?"

Kaito diam saja. Ia mengamati sekitarnya dengan curiga. Café itu sudah sangat sepi karena sudah malam dan hampir tutup. Hanya tinggal sedikit orang di sana. Dan di antara orang-orang itu, ada yang mengamati mereka. Meskipun Luka tidak sadar akan hal itu, tapi Kaito tahu.

"Kita bicarakan sambil pulang saja, yuk!" ucap Kaito yang langsung seenaknya menggamit lengan Luka.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Kaito! Lepaskan aku!" Luka memprotes setengah berteriak.

"Kita harus pergi. Seseorang mengawasimu dan aku tak ingin dia mendengar pembicaraan kita," bisik Kaito pelan.

"Benarkah? Baik, tunggu dulu."

"Katamu tadi mau mendengarkan cerita yang sebenarnya."

"Iya, tapi sekarang masih ada yang harus kulakukan," debat Luka.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Kaito agak risih dengan tindakan Luka.

"Bodoh! Aku 'kan belum bayar makanan yang tadi... Apa yang akan dikatakan media jika tahu seorang artis top makan di café dan tidak mau bayar?"

Kaito cengo dan merasa sangat bodoh. Padahal Luka cuma mau bayar dan dia malah memaksanya untuk langsung keluar dari tempat itu… Haaah… Dasar 'Bakaito'…

XXX

"Aku bekerja di sebuah agensi mata-mata yang sangat rahasia. Maaf, aku tak bisa menyebutkan namanya. Pokoknya aku disewa oleh ayahmu untuk melindungimu dari orang-orang yang sedang mengincarmu."

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?" mata Luka masih berkonsentrasi menelusuri jalanan.

"Ya. Orang-orang yang disewa oleh sebuah perusahaan yang pernah kau bobol keamanannya, 'Megpoid _Corporation_'. Kau pernah membobol keamanan mereka, mengambil data-data rahasianya dan memberikannya pada perusahaan saingan mereka. Akibatnya merekaa hampir bangkrut."

Kaito kembali menyuap es krim vanilanya. Eh? Darimana dia dapat? Tadi ketika di café Luka membayar kuenya, Kaito melihat _chiller_ berisi es krim. Ia langsung merengek minta dibelikan satu oleh luka. Kekanak-kanakan sekali…

"Aku tidak ingat soal itu…" mungkin karena kliennya sudah terlalu banyak dan ia tak bisa mengingatnya satu per satu?

"Entah bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui identitas aslimu. Kau tau, sudah tiga hari mereka mulai memata-mataimu."

"Tiga hari? Kenapa aku tidak merasa diawasi, ya?" pikir Luka. Memang, selama tiga hari ini tidak ada hal-hal ganjil yang terjadi.

"Meskipun kau tidak tahu, mereka tetap ada. Mereka juga berasal dari sebuah agensi mata-mata, tapi berbeda denganku. Orang-orang itu sangat profesional."

"Dan pastinya lebih profesional darimu," sindir Luka.

"Hah?"

"Mereka mengawasiku selama tiga hari, dan aku tak menyadarinya. Sedangkan kau? Baru sehari saja, kau sudah tertangkap olehku. Aku bahkan sempat menghajarmu, kan?"

Kaito pun cemberut, merasa diremehkan. Namun ia tidak memprotes.

"Lalu, perusahaan Meg-entah-siapa-namanya itu… Mau apa mereka denganku?" Luka berusaha kembali lagi ke topik utama.

"Balas dendam. Mereka akan menahanmu dan memaksamu bekerja untuk mereka."

"Itu gila! Bahkan jika mereka berhasil menahanku, aku lebih baik bunuh diri daripada mengikuti kemauan mereka!"

"Jika kau tidak mau mengikuti kemauan mereka, mereka akan menjatuhkanmu ke penjara. Nama 'Megurine' akan tercemar."

Kali ini Luka tak bisa bicara apapun lagi. Mempermalukan nama keluarganya, itu satu hal yang paling tak boleh dilakukannya. Mengecewakan ayahnya yang telah membesarkan dan mendidiknya…ia tidak boleh durhaka seperti itu.

"Dan itulah kenapa ayahku menyewamu?"

"Ya. Aku akan terus bersamamu hingga ayahmu menemukan cara untuk membungkam Megpoid Corp dan membersihkan namamu." Mereka pun akhirnya diam. Terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Akhirnya seseorang mengetahui tirai di balik Phantom Marionette. Dia tak bisa bergerak sembarangan lagi mulai sekarang. Nama keluarganya yang dipertaruhkan di sini, dan Luka tidak boleh mengecewakan ayahnya.

Namun mengesampingkan semua itu, Luka merasa bahwa hal ini sangat…seru! Menegangkan dan membuat adrenalinnya terpacu. Aneh bukan? Mungkin itu hanya salah satu sisi liar dalam dirinya. Dia menyukai tantangan.

Ini adalah sebuah permainan.

Dan Luka tak boleh membiarkan mereka menang.

"Hei, kau tidak pulang? Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Luka setelah terdiam agak lama.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku akan tidur di rumahmu," jawab Kaito santai.

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Kalau aku tidak bersamamu, kau tidak akan aman. Lagipula, aku sudah bilang sebelumnya bahwa aku akan tetap bersamamu hingga kontrakku selesai, kan?"

"Hah? Tapi itu bukan berarti kau harus tinggal bersamaku, kan?" protes Luka dengan suara keras.

"Err… Sepertinya artinya memang seperti itu. Dan asal tau saja, ayahmu sendiri yang mengusulkannya."

Luka pun makin geram. Kemarahannya sudah mencapai akhir.

"Apa…Apa maksudnya ini?"

Teriak Luka hingga suaranya dapat terdengar bahkan dari luar mobil. Kaito hanya bisa menutup kupingnya. Kalau tidak, ia bisa tuli permanen…

~To Be Continued~

(1)Marionette: boneka kayu yang digerakkan dengan tali/benang

(2)Porsche: nama merk mobil.

A/N: Salam kenal, minna-san…!

Nama saia Shu. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Intinya, saia baru gabung di FVI ini~^^

Mudah-mudahan aja fic saia ini keterima sama readers sekalian, jadi…

Review, Please? Meskipun saia terima flame, tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya *smiles


	2. Chapter 2

xXx_xXx

"**Playing Secret"**

**By: Shu AliCieL**

**Vocaloid©Yamaha, Crypton Future Media and others**

**Chapter 2**

xXx_xXx

_BIIP…BIIP…BIIP._

Bunyi jam alarm yang bagi Luka sangat berisik. Malas bangun, rasanya. Matanya serasa lengket tak mau terbuka, belum lagi tubuhnya sekarang terasa sangat pegal.

Aneh… Bukannya kasur import dari Swiss-nya sangat empuk? Oh, ternyata ia tidak tidur di kasur itu malam ini. Dia tidur di ruang rahasianya yang hanya ada tempat tidur seadanya. Ya, karena malam ini kamarnya dihuni oleh… Ayo tebak siapa?

Tidak tahu? Oke, dia pemuda berambut biru yang bekerja di sebuah agensi mata-mata rahasia yang mulai kemarin resmi menjadi _bodyguard_ Luka. Yup, dia Kaito. Kenapa dia bisa menempati kamar Luka? Begini ceritanya…

Rumah Luka cuma terdiri dari tiga kamar. Satu kamarnya, kamar Luki dan satu lagi kamar _maid_. Luki, jika pulang ke Jepang pasti menempati rumah itu bersama Luka, dan dia sudah berpesan agar jangan ada yang masuk dan mengutak-atik isi kamarnya—kecuali jika _maid_ mereka membersihkan kamar itu.

Menyuruh Kaito tidur di kamar _maid_-nya? Mana mungkin Luka membiarkan _maid_-nya yang baik, setia dan ramah tidur di ruang tamu sementara Kaito yang menempati kamarnya.

Dan Luka tidak mau komputer di kamar rahasianya disentuh oleh siapapun. Ia lebih memilih mengorbankan badannya jadi pegal karena tidur di kasur keras, selama barang-barangnya tetap aman.

Luka pun bangkit duduk dan meregangkan badannya sambil matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Tak lama kemudian ia menuju keluar, ke kamar aslinya. Untuk keluar dari kamar itu tidak sesulit masuknya. Hanya tekan satu tombol, dan pintu terbuka!

Dilihatnya Kaito masih tertidur. Selimutnya ditarik sampai menutupi lehernya. Sudah pagi, tapi ia masih kelihatan nyenyak sekali. Luka jadi iri, mengingat tidurnya semalam sangat tidak nyaman.

"_Masih tidur rupanya. Pemalas…"_ umpat Luka dalam hati.

Luka melangkah ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Ia menyikat giginya lalu mencuci muka. Tetapi matanya terpercik oleh sabun dan terasa perih. Setelah membasuhnya dengan air, Luka pun meraba-raba tempat di sekitar _wastafel_ untuk mencari handuk yang tadi diletakkannya.

Sialnya, ia tak menemukannya. Matanya masih terpejam dan tangannya masih meraba-raba tempat sekitarnya. Lalu sesuatu seperti kain yang lembut terasa menyentuh pipinya. Sepertinya itu benda yang dicari-carinya.

Luka pun menyentuh kain itu.

Sepertinya itu Kaito. tak peduli kenapa ia bisa ada di situ, Luka bersyukur ia memberikan bantuan. Luka pun menerima handuk tadi dan cepat-cepat membasuh mukanya.

Begitu Luka bisa melihat dengan jelas, ia langsung melihat ke arah penolongnya. Ya, itu memang Kaito, tapi…

"Kau…kenapa telanjang dada begitu?" Luka langsung memalingkan wajahnya begitu dilihatnya Kaito tidak memakai baju atasan.

"Aku sudah begini ketika tidur. Kan tidak mungkin aku tidur masih pakai jas hitamku itu," ya…Kaito memang tak mungkin bawa apapun ke sini, kan? Mereka tidak merencanakan acara menginap sebelumnya.

"Terus ngapain kau disini?"

"Aku mendengar suara air. Mulanya aku berpikir itu kau, tapi mungkin saja orang asing yang seenaknya menerobos rumahmu jadi kupastikan saja," jelas Kaito panjang lebar kali tinggi (apaan sih?).

"Matamu sudah nggak apa-apa?" Kaito menunduk untuk melihat wajah Luka lebih dekat. Tetapi tindakannya itu malah membuat Luka makin mundur ke belakang.

Luka belum pernah dia berada sangat dekat dengan cowok— si cowok telanjang dada pula—seperti sekarang ini. Rona merah pun mulai terlihat di pipinya.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah, jangan melihatku terus," Kepala Luka makin menunduk dan tubuhnya pun semakin mundur ke belakang. Niat ingin menghindari tatapan Kaito, namun cowok biru itu malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya juga.

"Hei, aku cuma mau lihat matamu dulu. Apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, iya..! Sudah, minggir sana!" Luka pun mendorong tubuh Kaito menjauh, lalu melangkah cepat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Huh? Kenapa sih dia? Aku 'kan cuma mengkhawatirkannya saja…" gerutu Kaito sambil melipat tangannya dan cemberut.

XXX

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. KAU TIDAK BOLEH IKUT!" kata Luka sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Eh? Tapi aku kan harus ikut. Kau ingat aku _bodyguard_-mu, kan?" Kaito pun merajuk.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Banyak kru di studio. Kalau kau terlihat membuntutiku terus, apa yang harus kukatakan nanti?"

"Bilang yang jujur saja. _"Lelaki tampan berambut biru ini adalah bodyguard-ku," _ya…hal-hal seperti itu. Kau seorang artis—dan _'Megurine'_. Diikuti satu _bodyguard_ 'kan wajar saja," usul Kaito sambil menyelesaikan sarapannya—_toast_ dengan olesan madu dan secangkir teh.

"Bisa-bisanya kau ngomong santai begitu! Mereka pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada _bodyguard_ di sampingku. Orang-orang itu pasti curiga!"

Kaito hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ternyata kehidupan selebritis itu sangat-sangat rumit! Sedikit saja ada yang berbeda, akan langsung disorot dan dibicarakan.

Yah, sebenarnya sih tidak begitu rumit jika kau artis yang bukan sekaligus anak konglomerat dan juga seorang _hacker_ di balik semua itu.

"Kenapa nggak bilang saja kalau aku sepupumu?" usul Kaito.

"Sepupu?"

"Iya. Atau temanmu dari luar negeri yang sedang berlibur ke Jepang. Bisa saja, kan?"

Luka berpikir sejenak. Kalau sepupu sepertinya agak tidak mungkin. Tidak juga, sih. Hanya saja—jujur—Luka tidak sudi punya sepupu seperti Kaito yang menurutnya agak blo'on. Kau kejam, Putri Luka…

"Kalau dari luar negeri…tidak ada salahnya juga, sih…" ucap Luka ragu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tuh, benar 'kan? Kalau begitu, aku boleh ikut ke studio itu, 'kan? Ayo pergi sekarang!"

"Iya… Eeh, tunggu dulu! Masa' kamu mau pergi dengan jas hitam begitu, sih? Aneh, tahu!" cegah Luka ketika Kaito menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Yang aku bawa sekarang cuma ini… Ah! Bisa kau antar aku pulang untuk mengambil baju-bajuku?"

"Ya, bolehlah…" sebenarnya Luka agak dongkol karena Kaito sudah banyak meminta ini-itu, padahal mereka baru berkenalan kemarin. Itu juga kalau bisa disebut 'berkenalan'!

Tapi pada akhirnya, Luka mau juga mengantar Kaito pulang ke rumahnya sebentar setelah mereka menghabiskan sarapan.

"Sudah sampai. Sekarang cepat ambil bajumu," ucap Luka ketika mobilnya sudah berhenti tak jauh dari rumah Kaito.

"Huh? Kau tak mau ikut turun?" Kaito bertanya sambil membuka pintu mobil merah muda itu.

"Tidak, ah… Aku di sini saja."

"Baik, tunggu di sini!"

Kaito pun berlari masuk ke rumahnya sementara Luka menunggu di mobilnya. Tidak begitu lama setelahnya, Kaito keluar dari rumahnya dengan membawa sebuah ransel hitam yang ditebak Luka isinya adalah baju-baju milik Kaito. Ia juga sudah mengganti jas hitam yang dipakainya dengan kaos lengan panjang abu-abu, bolero hitam dan jins biru.

Ketika sampai di pagar rumahnya, Kaito terlihat melambaikan tangan pada seseorang yang berada di pintu. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan potongan rambutnya tak jauh beda dari Kaito. Tubuhnya kecil dan mata kanannya ditutup _eye-patch_ berwarna putih.

"_Mungkin adiknya, ya? Tapi kenapa dengan matanya? Kecelakaan?"_ terka Luka.

Kalau kecelakaan, kasihan sekali…anak itu terlihat seperti anak SMP, masa' harus pakai penutup mata seperti itu? Tapi Luka sedikit merasa kalau _eye-patch_ itu sangat cocok dengannya dan juga…keren! Diam-diam dia punya selera yang aneh juga.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Luka setelah Kaito masuk ke mobilnya.

"Adikku. Namanya Taito. Imut, kan?"

"Lumayan, lah… Tidak seperti kakaknya," olok Luka dengan gaya cueknya yang biasa. Membuat Kaito berpikir kalau orang ini bukan 'klien'-nya, mungkin dia sudah jauh-jauh darinya.

Luka pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Adikmu itu masih sekolah?" huh? Tumben sekali Luka tanya-tanya dan bersikap ingin tahu. Kaito menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa dia pakai _eye-patch_?"

"Itu untuk menutupi luka akibat kecelakaan. Sudah sejak lama, sih," Luka pun hanya ber 'Oo…' kecil dan terdiam.

"Sebenarnya aku punya satu adik lagi, Akaito. Dia baru lulus sekolah."

"Orangtuamu punya selera yang unik dalam memberi nama anaknya…"

"Orangtuamu juga sama. Namamu itu loh. 'Luka' itu seperti… 'Hei, kau terLUKA' begitu. Kesannya buruk."

Kaito diam setelah sadar apa yang dikatakannya. Apalagi saat Luka memberinya _death-glare_ yang cukup menakutkan.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu apa yang kukatakan. Lebih baik abaikan saja omonganku yang tidak penting itu!" bagus, Kaito. Minta maaf sebelum dia membunuhmu. Hei, Luka tidak sesadis itu, kok. Dia bahkan mengabaikannya dan lebih berfokus ke mengemudi.

"Luka…sepertinya jarang bicara tentang kehidupan pribadimu, ya?"

"Kau keberatan?" Luka menjawabnya dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasa.

"Tidak. Hanya saja…lebih baik kau sedikit terbuka pada orang lain…" jawab Kaito agak gugup—takut menyinggung sesuatu yang bukwn hanya berbuntut _death-glare_. Kali ini mungkin ia benar-benar membunuhnya.

Oke, cukup dengan kalimat-kalimat tentang pembunuhan. Luka tidak se-sadis itu. Meski dia sangat cocok menjadi gadis _yandere_…

"Tidak harus ke semua orang juga, kan? Aku punya teman curhat, kok."

"Benarkah?"

"Miku, adik manajerku Mikuo. Yah…sepertinya hanya dua orang itu yang bisa kupercaya menyimpan rahasiaku. Sebenarnya Luki—kakakku—juga bisa, tapi ia terlalu sibuk, dan aku tidak punya begitu banyak teman"

"…segitu tidak percayanya kau pada orang lain?"

"Banyak orang memakai topeng di hadapanku. Mana kutahu apa yang ada di balik topeng itu. Makanya aku lebih baik menghindari mereka."

Kaito terdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri. ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupan seorang idola. Media hanya menyingkap kilau indah mereka dan menyembunyikan bayangannya. Buktinya, Kaito mendengar sendiri bagaimana kehidupan Luka. Suram, menurutnya…

Luka itu bagaikan kunci emas yang bisa membuka semua pintu. Sekali kau memilikinya, kau akan bisa memenuhi semua yang kau mau. Karena itu Luka harus menjaga dirinya agar tidak bisa diperdaya oleh orang lain.

"Sudah jangan bicarakan ini. Kalau terlalu suram, bisa-bisa fic ini berubah genre…" aa…terima kasih sudah mengingatkan author, ya, Luka…

"Eeh… Kalau begitu ganti topiknya, deh! Ah, aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya saudara…siapa namanya? Luki?"

"Iya, Luki. Dia sekarang kuliah di Amerika."

"Luki… mirip seperti bahasa inggris "Lucky", ya? Haha!" Luka hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana wajahnya? Mirip denganmu tidak?"

"Ya…mirip lah! Namanya juga saudara. Tapi sifatnya itu lho…" ucap Luka menggantung.

"Kenapa?"

"_Sister complex_…" lanjutnya dengan wajah datar. Wajah Kaito juga datar sih ketika mendengarnya.

"Haah…mungkin kurang-lebih dengan Akaito, ya?" Kaito menghela nafas.

"Adikmu yang satu lagi? Memang dia kenapa?"

"Terlalu _over-protective_ terhadap Taito. Dulu sih tidak begitu, tetapi semenjak Ayah meninggal, dia sangat ketat menjaga Taito."

'_Ayahnya sudah meninggal?' _Luka sedikit terkejut akan fakta itu. Kaito tidak pernah menyebutkan sebelumnya. Ibunda Luka juga sudah meninggal, sih… Tapi melihat Kaito tetap bisa ceria seperti itu…dia hanya tidak bisa percaya.

"…Pokoknya aku lega karena dua saudaraku itu baik-baik saja meski tanpa orangtua!" Kaito terkekeh kecil, sedangkan Luka terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jadi kedua orangtuamu…"

"Sudah meninggal? Ya…tapi aku baik-baik saja, kok! Meskipun agak repot mengurus dua adikku itu," Kaito memotong sebelum Luka menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sedikit, ada rasa kagum terhadap Kaito. Dari luar sifat Kaito memang kekanak-kanakan. Bicara seperti ini Luka baru bisa menyadari kalau dia sangat dewasa. Sudah seharusnya, sih… Mengingat umur Kaito hampir mencapai dua puluh.

"Kau sepertinya sayang sekali pada saudara-saudaramu?" ya, memang terlihat dari cara ia membicarakan mereka.

"Tentu saja! Mereka satu-satunya yang kupunya…"

Luka melirik sebentar pada Kaito yang duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya ada kemiripan…antara dia dan si rambut biru itu.

"Yaah… Aku tau rasanya, sih…" Kaito langsung menoleh pada Luka.

"Saat masih kecil, aku selalu bersama Luki. Di manapun ada dia, pasti aku ada juga, menggamit lengannya. Seperti teman terbaikku. Lalu dia pindah ke Amerika…saat itu aku masih di sekolah dasar. Aku…jadi seperti kehilangan teman…"

Kaito diam saja sambil tersenyum mendengarkan cerita Luka. Selanjutnya, gadis itu bercerita banyak tentang kakaknya. Tentang masa kecil mereka. Terlihat dari sorot matanya ketika menceritakan tentang Luki, bahwa gadis itu sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu.

Begitu asyiknya ia bercerita, ia tidak sadar dari tadi Kaito hanya menjawab dengan "Ooh," atau "Benarkah?" dan "Lalu?". Tapi biarlah. Lebih baik daripada gadis itu berteriak memarahinya.

Luka masih fokus mengemudi—dan bercerita—membuatnya tidak sadar akan satu hal lagi. Cara Kaito memandangnya saat itu sangat…lain.

Kalau tahu diperhatikan dengan sorot mata tulus dan hangat begitu, dia pasti langsung tersipu. Kaito lega ia tidak menyadarinya, jadi ia bisa terus memandangi wajah Luka sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya, biasanya Luka segera ke ruang rias. Tetapi tidak kali ini. Ia mencari Mikuo, ingin minta maaf karena kemarin meninggalkannya di tempat karaoke. Ia pun segera menuju ke studio tempat acara _talkshow_-nya nanti.

"Mana Mikuo?" tanyanya pada kru-kru di studio yang sedang mempersiapkan dekor untuk acara. Tetapi sebelum ada yang menjawab, ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya duluan.

"Mikuo!"

"Hei, Luka!" Mikuo berbalik menghadap Luka yang sedang menghampirinya.

"Umm…maaf kemarin aku meninggalkan kalian begitu saja di karaoke…" Luka sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah, itu tidak masalah. Yang lainnya juga maklum, kok. Dan turut berduka atas kematian hewan kesayanganmu itu…" ucap Mikuo yang juga tersenyum mencurigakan.

Luka sedikit tersentak dan menelan ludah. Sudah pasti mereka tahu kalau alasan yang kemarin itu bohong. Apalagi Mikuo tahu kalau Luka alergi bulu anjing.

"Ng…i-itu…"

"Hmm…hei, Luka, siapa itu?" tak mempedulikan Luka yang mau memberi alasan lain, Mikuo melihat seseorang yang setahunya tadi tak ada di sana sebelum Luka datang.

Mikuo menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut biru yang sedang berdiri diam, terbengong-bengong memperhatikan set studio.

"Oh, dia…kenalanku…"

Dan lagi, tanpa mempedulikan Luka yang berniat memberi penjelasan, Mikuo langsung saja menghampiri pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengannya itu.

"Hei, kau!" Kaito yang merasa disapa pun menoleh.

"Kau kenalan Luka, ya?"

"Ng…iya. Aku temannya."

"Temannya? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" ditanya begitu, Kaito jadi merasa seperti…dicurigai!

"Itu karena selama ini dia tinggal di luar negeri," sahut Luka yang sesaat tadi diabaikan.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah cerita, Luka…"

"Memangnya penting, ya?"

'_Ow, sakit!'_ batin Kaito. Kalimat itu seperti menyatakan kalau ia tidak penting. Gadis itu memang sering mengatakan kata-kata kejam entah ia sadar atau tidak.

"Luar negeri…dimana?"

"Ah! Err…dia dari…"

"Korea," sahut Kaito karena Luka sepertinya agak bingung.

"Tidak terlalu jauh, kok!" lanjut Kaito lagi yang mulai bisa bersikap santai.

"Tapi namamu tidak seperti nama orang Korea?"

"Itu karena aslinya aku orang Jepang. Lahir juga disini, hanya saja saat diriku masih bayi, orangtuaku pindah ke Korea."

"Hee? Pantas saja kau fasih bahasa Jepang. Pasti orangtuamu yang mengajarkannya."

"Begitulah!"

'_Wah…dia pintar sekali mengarang cerita! Teruskan, Kaito!'_ batin Luka sudah melompat kegirangan hingga akhirnya Mikuo berkata…

"Ah! Perkenalkan dirimu dengan bahasa Korea dong!" Mikuo meminta dengan semangat, sedangkan Luka…membatu!

Dia tidak tahu Kaito bisa bahasa Korea atau tidak. Mana mungkin ia tahu! Dan kalau ternyata dia tidak bisa, Luka bakal ketahuan bohong lagi! Dalam hati Luka berdo'a agar Kaito diberi mukjizat bisa berbahasa Korea…satu menit saja juga tak apa!

"_Annyeong. Janaeun_ Kaito _imnida._"

"Wah… Keren! Luka curang sekali menyimpan manusia keren seperti ini untuk dirinya sendiri!" seru Mikuo.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Ah, aku mau ke ruang rias saja!"

"Iya, sebaiknya kau cepat. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga temanmu ini, kok!" ucap Mikuo seraya menepuk dadanya sambil nyengir.

"Huh! Ya, ya… Kaito jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh, ya!"

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" protes Kaito, tak didengar oleh Luka yang sudah melenggang pergi.

"Sudahlah, Luka memang begitu. Nah, sementara menunggu dia, ayo kita mengobrol di belakang panggung saja!"

Kaito mengangguk setuju. Senang ada yang bisa menemaninya selama menunggu Luka.

"Kau bisa kenal Luka darimana? Dia tak pernah menyebutkan seseorang bernama 'Kaito' sebelumnya."

"Mulanya sih dari internet, kami mengobrol banyak. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang. Luka juga memperbolehkanku tinggal di rumahnya."

"Eh? Jadi sekarang kalian tinggal satu atap?" Mikuo terkaget.

"Ah, tidak! Maksudku…hanya untuk sementara saja. Kalau aku sudah dapat kerjaan, nanti aku akan cari kontrakan sendiri!" sergah Kaito sambil agak gelagapan. Sampai di rumah nanti, sepertinya dia harus bicara dan menyamakan cerita dengan Luka.

"Tapi…apa itu tidak bahaya? Seorang gadis dan seorang pria tinggal di bawah satu atap…"

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak padanya!" lagi-lagi Kaito menyergah. Kali ini dengan banyak kata 'tidak' di dalam kalimatnya.

"Oke, oke…hanya mengetes, kok! Haha! Hei, tadi kau bilang kau disini untuk kerja?"

"Makanya, Mikuo. Kalau ada lowongan, beritahu, ya!" ucap Luka yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Dia yang sudah berdandan, membuat Kaito takjub…malah mungkin terpesona?

"Luka?"

Ia memakai _dress_ terusan se-paha dengan warna atasan hitam dan bagian roknya krem. _Boots _dan kalung manik berwarna hitam yang sangat serasi dengan bajunya. Rambutnya yang di-_blow_ jadi terlihat sedikit bergelombang.

"Apa?" sadar Kaito terpaku menatapnya, Luka pun menegur.

"Ah, tidak…" dalam pikirannya dia berkata lain.

'_Dia…cantik!'_

Ayolah, Kaito… Dia Luka Megurine, loh! Hanya 'cantik'? Harusnya lebih dari itu!

"Karena kulihat kalian akrab, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir. Mikuo tolong temani Kaito, ya!" pinta Luka.

"Serahkan padaku!" seru Mikuo ceria, seperti biasanya.

Setelah itu Luka masuk ke _set_, Kaito dan Mikuo melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

"Hei Mikuo, kamu kenal Luka sejak lama, kan?"

"Ya. Tadinya dia temannya Miku—adikku. Dan lama-lama jadi akrab. Tapi…jangan membicarakan Luka terus, deh! Sepertinya dirimu lebih seru."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, ayo kita jadi teman! Yeah, seperti itulah. Lagipula kau akan sering bersama Luka, dan akan sering bertemu denganku juga, kan?"

"Oh, iya. Tentu saja…" Kaito cukup senang juga bicara dengan orang yang ramah dan aktif seperti ini.

Pembicaraan pun berlanjut. Mikuo terlihat sangat antusias pada Kaito. SANGAT. Sepertinya bukan karena dia juga temannya Luka atau karena dia dari Korea, tetapi lebih ke pribadi Kaito. Misalnya tentang keluarganya, kebiasaannya dan hal-hal yang disukai Kaito.

'_Padahal yang ada di talkshow itu Luka. Tapi disini aku juga seperti diwawancarai!'_ batin Kaito. Bukan merasa risih, kok. Hanya saja saat bicara dengannya, Mikuo terlihat selalu memasang senyum dengan bola mata melebar dan berbinar menatapnya. Begitu diperhatikan hingga membuatnya gugup.

"Kau suka es krim? Untungnya sikapmu tidak sedingin es krim yang kau makan! Haha!"

"Jauh dari sikap 'dingin', dia kekanak-kanakan," lagi-lagi Luka datang tiba-tiba, sudah seperti hantu saja.

"Wah, Luka-chan ternyata sudah selesai, ya," kata Mikuo, tersenyum. Sebenarnya daritadi dia tersenyum, sih…

"Sampai lupa waktu. Sepertinya perbincangan kalian seru sekali," sepertinya memang begitu. Sudah dua jam berlalu, Luka bahkan sudah mengganti pakaiannya lagi.

"Begitulah. Kaito cukup menyenangkan. Kapan-kapan bawa dia lagi, ya!"

"Selama dia tidak merepotkan, sih, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau benar-benar menganggapku seperti anak kecil, ya?" Kaito tersenyum sinis.

"Karena memang terlihat seperti itu, kan?" ucap Luka seperti tanpa dosa. Kaito hanya mengedarkan pandangan sambil menghela nafas.

"Sudah, sudah… Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?" tawar Mikuo.

"Boleh lah, aku juga sedang lapar. Mau kutraktir?" kata Luka.

"Tidak usah, aku saja. Hitung-hitung menyambut teman baru."

"Tidak perlu, Mikuo. Kemarin 'kan kau mentraktir karaoke, sekarang giliranku!"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang berbaik-hati nih! Kita langsung pergi saja, yuk!" Mikuo pun langsung merangkul Luka dan Kaito, lalu menyerat mereka.

"Memangnya mau makan di mana?" tanya Luka.

"Di restoran _seafood_ dekat sini saja. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm… baiklah. Eh, tunggu! _Handphone_-ku tertinggal di ruang rias! Mikuo dan Kaito tunggu saja aku di _lobby_ depan, ya!" Mikuo pun melepas rangkulannya pada kedua orang itu.

"Wah, bisa-bisanya. Ya sudah, cepat ambil!" Mikuo geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak biasanya Luka seceroboh itu, meninggalkan _handphone_-nya sembarangan.

Luka pun berbalik, niat berlari. Tetapi ia menubruk seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ouch!" Luka berteriak kecil. Tubuhnya sedikit goyah, dan untungnya orang yang baru ditabraknya itu menahan lengannya agar ia tidak jatuh.

"Tergesa-gesa sekali ya, Luka-chan…" ucap si rambut ungu—orang yang ditubruk Luka.

"Eh…Gakupo, ya. Maaf…" yeah, Luka baru saja menabrak seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hei, Mikuo-san…" dan sepertinya pemuda bernama Gakupo itu juga mengenal Mikuo. Mikuo pun menjawab salamnya dengan sebuah kata.

"Yo."

"Ehm… Gakupo…kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang," ucap Luka akhirnya karena Gakupo masih terus memegangi lengannya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" senyum jahil yang dilontarkan Gakupo membuat darah Luka sedikit naik.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" Luka berkata-kata dingin lalu menepis tangan Gakupo. Ia pun segera pergi, menuntaskan niatnya mengambil _handphone_-nya yang tertinggal di ruang rias.

"Sulit didekati, seperti biasa, ya?" Mikuo berkata jahil.

"Namanya juga Luka… Ah, siapa dia?" tanya Gakupo, mengacu pada pemuda berambut biru kita—Kaito yang keberadaannya sempat terlupakan.

"Oh, dia kenalanku dan Luka…"

"Kaito."

"Aku Gakupo Kamui. Senang bertemu…" Kamui menyambut uluran tangan Kaito dan balik memperkenalkan diri.

"Kaito baru saja datang ke Jepang. Sekarang kami mau makan siang bareng. Kau ikut?" tawar Mikuo.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Ah, sekarang saja aku tak bisa lama-lama di sini."

"Baiklah, lain kali."

"Yeah. Aku duluan. Mikuo. Kaito"

"Bye," Mikuo melambai kecil pada Gakupo yang meninggalkan mereka.

"Entah kenapa…wajahnya seperti tidak asing…" gumam Kaito.

"Yah, wajar saja. Dia 'kan model. Meski namanya belum terlalu naik, sudah muncul di beberapa majalah."

"Oh…" Kaito tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu.

"Meskipun kelihatannya serius dan _cool_ begitu, tapi kalau sudah bertemu Luka bisa jadi sangat kocak, lho."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Habisnya hubungan Luka dan Gakupo itu… Gakupo jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama! Hahaha!"

"Aku bertaruh, Luka pasti tidak mau dengannya."

"Yup. Tapi Gakupo tidak mudah menyerah. Meskipun kalau bertemu dengannya Luka selalu bersikap dingin dan jutek…"

"Tapi, Luka itu… Meski di media sering ada gosip dia berpacaran, namun tidak pernah terbukti."

Luka memang sering digosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan rekan kerjanya. Semacam cinta lokasi. Contohnya kemarin dia digosipkan berpacaran dengan bintang lain yang menjadi bintang _video clip_-nya.

"Karena memang tidak pernah. Sepertinya jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang menarik perhatiannya."

"Sama sekali tidak pernah?"

Mikuo menggeleng. Setidaknya Kaito bisa mengira-ngira alasannya. Alasan yang sama dengan kenapa hanya beberapa orang yang bisa jadi teman dekatnya. Tapi yang disayangkan Kaito adalah; Luka itu remaja. Meskipun bukan remaja biasa, pastilah ia menginginkan sedikit warna percintaan singgah di hidupnya.

"Dia memang sulit didekati. Karena itu aku kaget dia bisa punya teman dari jauh sepertimu."

"Sebegitu senangnya kalian menjadikanku topik pembicaraan, huh?"

Lagi-lagi Luka yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sana—seperti hantu. Sedangkan Kaito dan Mikuo hanya bisa cengar-cengir.

"Hahaha! Tak apa, kan? Bukan cuma kami, kok. Dirimu kan sudah jadi perbincangan publik," elak Mikuo. Luka hanya memutar mata jengah, mewakili kata _'whatever'_ yang disuarakannya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah. Kita cepat-cepat saja. Kau juga masih ada banyak jadwal, kan?" Mikuo pun merangkul kedua orang itu lagi dan mereka keluar dari gedung. Tidak ada yang tau bahwa sepasang mata mengamati mereka dari atap gedung tersebut.

"Ya. Pria berambut biru itu juga ada di sana," ucapnya pada seseorang di seberang telepon yang ditempelkan di telinga kirinya.

"Aku hanya bicara sedikit dengannya. Tak ada yang penting. Kelihatannya juga tidak terlalu berbahaya," lanjut pria jangkung yang rambut ungunya mulai bergerak-gerak tertiup angin itu.

"Aku mengerti. Jangan meremehkannya dan lanjutkan tugasku," sambungan telepon diputus oleh pihak lain. Pria itu pun menjauhkan benda elektronik itu dari telinganya dan berfokus kembali pada objek pengamatannya.

"Tetap pada tugasku untuk mendapatkanmu… Putri Luka…" dan si pemuda ungu bernama Gakupo itu tersenyum manis nan ambigu.

~To Be Continued~

A/N:

Annyeong~ #mulai tertular virus korea

Mau gebuk saia karena update yang kelewat lama? Yeah…_go ahead_ karena itu memang kebiasaan…ralat, PENYAKIT saia –w-

Ahm…mulai sekarang saia bakal menaruh author's note di akhir saja. Sekalian balas review yah~ :3

**Lilith Noir Lawliet** : makasih buat review dan pujiannya~ *smiles* ini udah saia lanjut~^^

**Asakuro Yuuki** : eeh? Waah, stalker sungguhan… saia kagum~ (loh?). Kalau tentang ayahnya Luka, itu… s-e-c-r-e-t! ufufufu~ Ini sudah diupdate, makasih review-nya~

**ReiyKa** : ah, kalau itu... Saia yang kurang teliti dalam memakai kata-kata! Makasih sudah bersedia koreksi, dan buat review-nya *bows*

Dan makasih juga buat kalian-kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfic dari saia ini! Kalau bisa, sih… **Review, Please~**

Saia menerima segala jenis caci-makian, pujian, koreksi, et cetera ^^

Sampai jumpa di next chappie~ *bows


	3. Chapter 3

xXx_xXx

"**Playing Secret"**

**By: Shu AliCieL**

**Vocaloid©Yamaha, Crypton Future Media and others**

**Chapter 3**

xXx_xXx

'_Let's just be friends._'

Bagi beberapa pria yang baru menyatakan cinta, jawaban seperti seumpama narapidana yang baru mendapat hukuman mati. Begitu memupuskan harapan. Namun rupanya tidak bagi Gakupo.

Tiga kali? Lima kali? Entah sudah berapa kali Gakupo menyatakan cintanya dan selalu mendapat jawaban penolakan yang sama.

"_Let's just be friends, alright?_" yeah, kali ini terulang lagi…

"Baiklah…" dan lagi-lagi Gakupo menjawab dengan satu kata yang sama, dan sebuah senyum simpul. Padahal mereka bicara lewat telepon, entah mengapa Luka tetap bisa tau kalau pria itu sedang memajang senyum yang baginya menjengkelkan.

"Aku serius, Gakupo. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya juga."

"Aku tau."

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap mengejarku meski sudah tau kutolak?" sang putri sudah mulai naik darah. Kalau di anime atau manga, kalian akan melihat empat buah sudut siku-siku berwarna merah di dahinya.

"Aku cuma belum ingin menyerah."

"Sesukamu saja lah!" dan, _klik_! Panggilan di putus. Luka melempar telepon genggamnya ke atas sofa di seberangnya dengan emosi. Untungnya ia masih memakai pikiranya kalau tidak, benda tak bersalah itu akan bernasib lebih tragis—terlempar ke televisi. Sekali melempar batu, dua burung terjatuh.

"Hei, hati-hati dengan benda itu," Kaito yang entah muncul dari mana, memungut ponsel yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

"Biar saja. Aku bisa beli lagi," balasnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Bukan masalah harganya. Tapi data di dalamnya lebih berharga."

"Sudahlah Kaito, aku mengerti. Sekarang berhentilah jadi orang menyebalkan, atau benda yang akan kulempar selanjutnya adalah tubuhmu," ancam Luka, pelan nan menusuk.

Merasa kalau Luka benar-benar akan—dan bisa—melakukannya, Kaito memilih untuk diam. Ia pun ikut duduk di sofa di seberang Luka. Memperhatikan gadis berambut _pink_ yang menyilangkan tangannya dan sedang berwajah masam. Bibirnya maju sekitar beberapa senti, tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

Untungnya pada saat itu,

"Siapa yang meneleponmu barusan?"

"Gakupo. Dia sangat menyebalkan! Kapan sih, dia akan berhenti?"

"Dia hanya begitu gigih. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya."

"Teta saja menyebalkan," Luka tidak juga menghilangkan wajah jengahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau mengajaknya bicara baik-baik?"

"Aku pernah mencobanya. Tak ada hasil. Tolonglah, hentikan saja pembicaraan tentang Gakupo. Hanya akan memperparah mood-ku saja…"

Kaito mengangguk, lalu diam. Dan momennya begitu tepat ketika pelayan Luka datang membawakan _afternoon tea_ dan beberapa _cake_ untuk mereka.

"_Thanks, Haku,_" ucap Luka ketika Haku meletakkan makanan di meja di depan Luka.

"_You are very welcome, Miss Luka,_" jawab Haku sambil tersenyum.

"_Is there anything else I can do for you?_"

"_No, nothing else. You can take some rest if your duties are done._"

"_I will. Thank you for your concern…_" Haku menunduk sopan, lalu pergi. Kaito berwajah cengok mendengar percakapan dua orang itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Luka yang sadar akan ekspresi Kaito. Ia pun mulai mencomot tiramisu cake dengan hiasan buah stroberi di depannya.

"Bahasa Inggrismu…fasih sekali…" kedua mata Kaito belum berhenti melebar. Ia menatap Luka yang duduk sambil tersenyum angkuh di hadapannya.

"Aku 'kan Megurine Luka…" dengan santai ia mencuri _line _yang seharusnya milikauthor(?), lalu melahap potongan cake kedua-nya. Kaito mendengus.

"Lalu Haku…dia itu pemban-"

"_Maid_," potong Luka dengan cepat. "'Pembantu' kesannya agak merendahkan, kata '_maid_' juga terdengar lebih keren..."

"Baiklah. Dia _maid_-mu. Lalu darimana dia belajar bahasa Inggris?"

"Dia…lahir dan besar di Kanada, jadi wajar saja kalau sehari-hari menggunakan bahasa Inggris."

"Benarkah itu? Orangtuanya?"

"Mereka orang Jepang yang tinggal di Kanada."

"Lalu kok dia bisa nyasar ke sini?"

"Kampung halamannya di Kanada. Setelah orangtuanya meninggal karena kebakaran di rumahnya, ia diambil oleh adik ibunya yang tinggal di Jepang. Tetapi lalu tak lama kemudian, adik ibunya itu menyusul kakaknya ke alam sana."

"Nasib yang tragis."

"Begitulah. Sangat sulit baginya mencari kerja di Jepang ketika dia tidak bisa bahasa Jepang. Jadi aku menerimanya bekerja sebagai _maid_-ku, lalu kusediakan tempat untuk tinggal di sini. Aku tak keberatan karena kerjanya juga bagus."

"Kenapa dia tidak kembali saja ke Kanada?"

"Katanya…kenangan di sana akan jadi menyakitkan untuk diingat. Mengingat kedua orangtuanya meninggal di sana… Jaminan untuk pekerjaan juga belum tentu, karena ia hanya lulus SMU."

"Ah, ya… Tentu saja. Hei, dia umurnya berapa?"

"Seingatku…tahun ini umurnya sekitar…dua puluh enam."

"Ooh…"

Keadaan menjadi diam sejenak. Saat itu Kaito sedang berpikir, jika Luka sangat susah mempercayai orang, lalu kenapa dia bisa percaya Haku bekerja padanya dan tinggal di rumahnya?

Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat Luka tidak ragu untuk mengambilnya saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Kaito baru saja ingin menanyakannya, tetapi diganggu oleh dering dari _handphone_ Luka yang diletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ponselmu, Luka."

"Hm?"

Kaito yang mengambil benda elektronik itu karena jaraknya lebih dekat. Dilihatnya layar yang menyala, memaparkan nama pemanggilnya.

"Mikuo." Luka berdiri dan meraih ponselnya dari tangan Kaito dengan cepat.

"Halo, Mikuo?" Sambil menjawab teleponnya, ia berjalan menjauh. Sepertinya masuk ke kamarnya.

Kaito yang ditinggal sendirian, melanjutkan memakan cake-nya yang belum habis. Ketika itu juga, ponselnya sendiri berbunyi. Dari nadanya, sepertinya sebuah e-mail. Ia merogoh saku celananya—tempat ia meletakkan ponsel tersebut—dan mengutak-atiknya.

"A… Akaito?" ia langsung tersentak melihat nama kontak yang mengiriminya e-mail. Wajahnya pun menjadi pucat ketika ia membaca isi pesan tersebut.

Kaito segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Luka—yang sekarang jadi kamarnya juga—lalu buru-buru membuka pintunya. Di dalam kamar, Luka yang sedang duduk di tepi kasur sambil menelepon Mikuo pun terlonjak kaget.

"Hei, buka pintunya pelan-pelan saja bisa, kan?" maki Luka yang teralihkan dari teleponnya.

"Tidak ada waktu, aku harus ganti baju lalu segera pulang!" Kaito terburu-buru menerjang tas yang berisi pakaiannya.

"Untuk apa…hei! Jangan buka bajumu di sini!" refleks Luka berteriak saat Kaito membuka bajunya—berniat menggantinya dengan yang baru diambilnya.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru!"

"Kyaaa!" Luka langsung histeris ketika Kaito akan mengganti celananya. Ia berbalik sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan.

"_Apa-apaan si Kaito itu?"_ protes Luka dalam hati. Ia baru membuka matanya lagi ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka—lagi-lagi dengan keras. Sepertinya Kaito telah meninggalkan kamar.

Luka mengejar Kaito yang berlari menuruni tangga. Kaito terlihat seperti _servant _ yang dipanggil tiba-tiba oleh sang raja dan jika tidak segera datang, kepalanya akan dipenggal.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali?"

"Tidak ada waktu menjawabmu, maaf!" jawab Kaito setengah berteriak.

Luka menganga. Baru kali ini ia menemui seseorang yang tidak punya waktu untuk seorang Megurine Luka.

"Hei, biarkan aku mengantarmu. Akan lebih cepat"

"Uh…masalahnya agak rumit. Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut. Jadi tidak, terima kasih."

"Hei!" Luka yang tak bisa menghentikan Kaito hanya terdiam memperhatikan pria itu dari depan pintu rumahnya. Kaito telah melewati gerbang rumahnya dan berlari entah kemana.

"Mau kemana, sih dia? Diantar juga tidak mau…" Luka mehela nafas dan bersandar di tepi pintu.

"_Is there any problem, Miss Luka?_" Luka menoleh saat mendengar suara Haku yang berada di belakangnya, entah sejak kapan. Wajahnya terlihat datar, namun sedikit kekhawatiran terlihat di alisnya yang sedikit berkerut.

"_No, everything's fine. I'll…just go back to my room and…_" Luka terdiam saat melihat ponsel di tangannya.

"Mi-mikuo…kau masih di situ…?" ucap Luka gugup, setelah menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Ya, Luka-chan… Emm, boleh aku bertanya? Yang tadi itu pertengkaran suami istri, ya?"

"A-apa? Bukan!"

Haku hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya melihat majikannya yang berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menggerutu.

XXX

Di hari-hari sebelumnya, Luka bangun dengan punggung yang pegal akibat dari tidur di kasur di dalam kamar rahasianya yang sama sekali tidak elit itu. Namun tidak dengan pagi ini. Ia bisa kembali menikmati tidur di kasur buatan Swiss yang nyaman, berkat tidak adanya Kaito yang menempati kamarnya.

Luka mengerang sambil melakukan sedikit peregangan. Ia lalu memperhatikan suasana sekitar sambil memegang belakang lehernya yang sejak kemarin agak sakit.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Haah… Aku rindu kasur ini…" ia lalu membanting tubuhnya lagi ke belakang dan langsung ditangkap oleh kasur empuknya. Sambil berbaring, tiba-tiba ia kepikiran Kaito lagi.

"Anak itu belum kembali, ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Luka lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Setelah selesai, ia mengganti bajunya. Haku lalu datang mengantarkan sarapan untuknya.

Selama ada Kaito, biasanya Haku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk dua orang. Tetapi hari ini ia membuatkan satu porsi saja karena ia tahu semalam Kaito pergi keluar dan belum kembali hingga pagi ini.

"_Jadi Kaito benar-benar belum kembali, ya? Bodyguard apaan main tinggal pergi begitu!"_ pikir Luka sambil mengambil suapan pertama dari _pancake_ buatan Haku.

"_Sepertinya kemarin dia sedikit meracau tentang 'harus segera pulang'. Apa dia pulang ke rumahnya? Haruskah ku susul? Huh! Memangnya dia siapa?"_

Akhirnya Luka menyibukkan dirinya di dalam kamar rahasianya. Masih banyak 'tugas' yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. Untung saja hari ini tidak ada jadwal untuk kerja, jadi tidak masalah.

"Hmm… Hanya segini, ya? Tidak sampai sore juga bisa selesai!" serunya sambil mulai megutak-atik komputer kesayangannya.

Di pagi yang sama, tiga orang kakak-beradik duduk di meja makan di dalam rumah mereka. Pagi mereka biasanya dihiasi dengan percakapan, candaan, bahkan omlean kecil. Tetapi hari ini berbeda. Terasa begitu…suram.

Sang kakak tertua—Kaito yang berambut biru…ah, bukan. Kali ini wajahnya juga ikut membiru—agak pucat akibat dari kemarahan adiknya yang belum reda sejak semalam.

Sedangkan si adik yang tempramen—Akaito—terus melihat ke arah kakak tertuanya yang terus mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Bibir melengkung ke bawah, alis naik ke atas dan nafas terkadang mendengus. Terlihat jelas kalau kemarahannya pada kakaknya itu belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Dan laki-laki paling muda di antara mereka—Taito asyik sendiri dengan laptopnya. Taito sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, jadi ia tak menggubris. Hanya berkutat pada laptop dan _sandwich_ sarapannya.

Keadaannya adalah, Akaito yang marah pada Kaito karena tidak pulang selama beberapa hari tanpa kabar. Hanya sehari pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil pakaian, namun tetap tidak menjelaskan apa yang akan ia kerjakan. Ia bahkan tidak bertemu muka dengannya, hanya dengan Taito.

Jadi semalam Akaito memaksanya pulang dengan mengancam jika Kaito tidak pulang ke rumah, maka ia akan membakar seluruh isi kamar Kaito. Itulah yang membuat Kaito langsung lari _sprint_ menuju rumahnya. Umm, tidak sepenuhnya berlari, sih. Dia juga naik taksi pastinya.

Beberapa orang akan menggunakan ancaman kosong—hanya berusaha menakut-nakuti. Namun Kaito tau benar tabiat adik pertamanya itu dari pengalaman pribadinya. Pernah saat masih sekolah dulu, ia sangat marah pada kakaknya itu dan ketika meneleponnya, Akaito mengancam kalau ia akan merusak kaset dvd musik kesayangannya. Awalnya Kaito menganggap kalau itu hanya ancaman belaka. Dan ketika ia pulang, ia mendapati semua kaset dvd-nya dalam keadaan…setengah lingkaran.

Namun Kaito tidak balik marah karena tau bahwa itu salahnya sendiri. Hari-hari berikutnya, jika Akaito sudah menggonggong, ia tidak berani melawan karena pasti ada gigitan setelah itu.

"Berhentilah menatapku, Akaito. Bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta…"

"Omong kosong!"

Malangnya, lelucon yang meluncur dari mulut Kaito mendapat teriakan dan gebrakan meja dari Akaito. Sepertinya pemuda merah itu tidak menganggap kalau itu lucu. Dan Taito? Dia sedikit bergeming. Bukan karena lelucon Kaito, melainkan gebrakan meja dari Akaito yang membuat kegiatan _browsing_-nya pagi itu agak terganggu.

"_Ayolah, aku 'kan hanya bercanda…" _yang barusan itu adalah suara dari _inner_ Kaito.

"Haruskah kau semarah itu?"

"Oh, jadi kau melarangku marah? Sudah berapa hari kau tidak pulang tanpa kabar. Kau meninggalkan mobil kita begitu saja di parkiran sebuah karaoke, menitipkan pesan pada Taito untukku agar aku mengambilnya. Bagaimana kalau saat itu mobilnya sudah terlanjur dicuri orang? Kuncinya saja masih ada di sana!"

"Belum lagi Taito yang sendirian di rumah. Aku kerja sambilan, jadi 'kan tidak bisa menjaga Taito seharian. Bagaimana kalau rumah kita kemasukan pencuri, atau tiba-tiba tabung gas bocor, membuat rumah ini terbakar? Bagaimana nasib Taito? Kau masih melarangku marah sekarang?"

Itulah Akaito dan segala rentetan omelannya. Perasaanku saja, atau memang ia terdengar seperti ibu rumah tangga yang marah pada suaminya? Hn…setidaknya Kaito sependapat denganku.

"Itu kau saja yang terlalu paranoid. Taito sudah kelas dua SMP-"

"Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk disuruh mengurui rumah sendirian! Kaito pun terdiam, merasa tidak bisa lagi berargumen.

Oke, ini makin terlihat seperti pertengkaran suami-istri…

Ruang makan itu pun hening kembali. Hanya suara '_ctik ctik_' Taito yang sedang mengetik dan suara saat laptopnya dimatikan. Taito lalu menutup laptopnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, juga kedua kakaknya yang masing-masing sedang terdiam.

"Kesalahanmu kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir, kak."

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan yang satu ini…"

"Jadi kali ini lebih berharga dari keluargamu sendiri?"

Benar-benar, deh. Jika hal 'keluarga' sudah diungkit, Kaito tak akan bisa berkutik lagi. Ia menunduk, berpikir. Mengulang semua memori di kepalanya tentang keluarganya.

"Bukan… Aku tidak…"

Entah apa yang membuat Kaito menghentikan kalimatnya. Mungkin sebuah alasan yang terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan?

"Sudahlah…beralasan pun tidak akan menghapus kesalahanku."

"Jadi, sadar kau salah?"

"...ya. Maafkan aku. Sebisa mungkin kucoba memperbaikinya…"

"Ya. Itulah yang harus kau lakukan. Dengar, ya. Tidak ada yang melarang kau tidak pulang sehari, bahkan sebulan. Setidaknya beri kami penjelasan. Sedikit kabar pun tak apa." Akaito sedikit melunak.

"Aku mengerti. Dan kau bisa menyerahkan soal Taito padaku. Aku mungkin bisa mengatasinya.

"Baguslah."

Mendengar kakaknya yang tidak lagi berbicara dengan nada tinggi, Taito yang sensitif akan keadaan mulai memasuki ruang makan lagi, dengan langkah perlahan.

"Kak, bisa kita pergi sekarang? Aku bisa terlambat," ucap Taito dengan wajah datar, seperti ia tidak mendengar apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kak Kaito akan mengantarmu." Akaito meletakkan kunci mobil di atas meja, tepat di depan Kaito.

"Tidak. Kau saja yang mengantarnya, Akaito."

"Kenapa?"

"Mulai hari ini, mobil itu milikmu." Kaito memberikan kunci itu kembali pada Akaito.

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah punya SIM, kan? Jadi kurasa tak apa kau menggunakannya."

"Uh…baik. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Sekarang kau antar saja Taito."

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku disini saja. Mungkin nanti siang aku akan pergi."

"Kau masih mau pergi lagi?"

"Begitulah… Tapi nanti kukabari. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu, kak."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Akaito pun beranjak dari kursinya dan menggandeng Taito keluar ruangan. Kaito sempat melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka. Dan begitu sosok kedua adiknya menghilang di balik pintu, Kaito tertunduk lesu.

"Memangnya aku sejahat itu, ya?" Kaito lalu tersenyum miris.

"Setidaknya, amukan Akaito hanya sebatas itu saja. Tidak perlu ada barang yang pecah atau terbakar. Sekarang aku akan pulang—eh, salah…aku akan kembali pada Luka."

Kaito beranjak dari kursinya lalu berkeliling rumahnya. Mengecek apakah kompor sudah dipadamkan, tidak ada keran yang terbuka dan semua lampu sudah dimatikan. Sedikit pelajaran, hal-hal inilah yang harus anda lakukan sebelum keluar rumah untuk menjaga keamanan. Tidak penting? Ya sudah…

Setelah mengambil dompet, handphone dan beberapa barang lain yang ia butuhkan, Kaito keluar dan mengunci pintu depan. Sepertinya ia akan naik bus saja, toh ia tidak terlalu terburu-buru.

Namun saat ia berbalik, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya, meski tidak terlalu dekat. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu beberapa hari lalu. Bersandar di samping mobil Ford birunya, seorang lelaki maskulin berbadan tegap dan memiliki rambut panjang dengan warna ungu yang mengkilap ketika diterpa cahaya mentari pagi itu.

"Gakupo…"

Yap, itulah nama Si maskulin berbadan tegap—oh, sudahlah tidak usah diulang lagi.

"Halo, Kaito. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Yah…aku baik…kau?"

"Kurang lebih sama," ucap Gakupo yang masih memasang senyum sejak tadi.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau ada perlu di sekitar sini?" tanya Kaito. Ramah, namun mulai waspada akan sikap Gakupo yang agak misterius.

"Kira-kira begitu. Aku memang ada keperluan…dengan orang yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanku…"

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya lebih baik kau katakan sekarang karena orang itu sudah mau pergi sekarang," Kaito mulai kesal.

"Begitukah? Tapi sepertinya orang itu tidak sedang buru-buru," Gakupo masih tetap santai.

"Tapi kalau kau berniat macam-macam, orang itu tak akan menyukainya."

"Sudahlah, Kaito. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka basa-basi."

"Terserah jau lah. Tapi aku serius. Aku sudah harus pergi…"

"Jauhi Luka."

Kaito terbelalak.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Kaito memecah keheningan dengan terkekeh kecil.

"Kau…repot-repot mencari alamatku lalu mendatangiku hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Itu konyol.."

"Untukku, ini hal yang serius," ya, se-serius wajah Gakupo ketika mengatakannya.

"Sudah lama aku mengenal Luka (baca: menyelidikinya). Aku tau semua kebiasaannya, hal yang ia suka, yang tidak ia suka, orang yang dekat dengannya, orang yang berusaha dijauhinya."

Dalam hati Kaito berpikir, "Orang ini _stalker_ akut!"

"Aku tau semua tentangnya. SEMUA. Tapi kenapa aku tidak tau tentang dirimu? Siapa kau? Tiba-tiba saja kau muncul di kehidupannya, mengaku sebagai temannya. Aku tau siapa saja orang yang dianggap teman oleh Luka, tapi nama 'Kaito' tidak pernah ada di dalam daftar itu."

Kaito menatap kosong pada Gakupo. _Speechless_. Pantas saja Luka tidak menyukai orang ini.

"Gakupo…dengar, ya. Aku mengenal Luka dari internet, jadi wajar saja kalau kau tidak tau mengenaiku. Aku juga baru-baru ini pindah ke Jepang, jadi lebih wajar juga kalau kau tidak pernah melihatku sebelumnya."

"Begitukah? Tapi aku bisa membaca niatanmu. Kau tau aku suka pada Luka, kan? Jadi sebaiknya kau jauhi dia karena aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyingkirkanmu, lalu mendapatkannya."

"Ya Tuhan! Selamatkan aku! Aku ingin kabur dari orang keras kepala dan sok tau ini!" kira-kira di kejadian seperti ini, kebanyakan orang akan berdo'a seperti ini.

"Kalau cuma itu, silahkan. Kau bisa mendapatkannya dan aku tak peduli, oke? Aku tidak punya niatan apapun terhadapnya!" Kaito mulai frustasi menghadapi Gakupo.

"Kaito, yang kudengar, saat ini kau dan Luka tinggal serumah?"

_DEG_! Jantung Kaito serasa dihantam.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau?" kau tau, Kaito? Di dunia ini gosip menyebar dengan sangaaat cepat…

"Bisa tinggal satu rumah dengannya, itu mencurigakan. Dan bisa menjurus ke hal-hal yang…kau tau lah…"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya niatan apapun terhadapnya!"

Benar-bernar, rasanya saat ini ia ingin menarik rambut Gakupo sampai ia botak, saking gemasnya.

"Lihat saja, Kaito. Suatu saat, aku akan membongkar kedokmu dan menjauhkan kau sejauh-jauhnya dari _my only princess_."

Jangan beritahu Gakupo aku bilang ini, ya… Ku pikir, panggilan itu agak sedikit norak…

Gakupo pun membanting pintu mobilnya keras dan mulai menyalakannya. Ketika ia tepat di sebelah Kaito, ia membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Oh, ya. Aku juga tau beberapa dari kata-katamu tadi bohong," ucapnya, tersenyum santai nan sinis.

Kaito berakhir dengan berdiri di tempat sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Pusing. Orang-orang di sekitarnya jadi makin menyeramkan…

"Sungguh…akhir-akhir ini jadi sangat memusingkan… meskipun kata-katanya yang terakhir tadi benar…"

XXX

Kembali ke Luka yang masih dengan kerjaannya. Sudah pukul 5 sore dan dia masih di dalam ruangan rahasianya. Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasa lapar._Well_, wajar saja. Yang ada di perutnya hanyalah sarapan tadi pagi.

Ia pun mematikan perangkat komputernya dan keluar dari ruang rahasianya. Tadinya mau turun ke dapur, mencari makanan. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menyuruh Haku memasakkan sesuatu untuknya, tapi akan makan waktu lama. Namun ketika 'rak buku ajaib'nya terbuka, yang ia lihat adalah…

"Sore, Luka! Bagaimana kerjaan hari ini?"

Si rambut biru yang duduk manis sambil minum teh dan memakan semua cemilan yang seharusnya untuknya.

"Ah…hei, kau melewatkan _afternoon tea_-mu. Aku sudah makan duluan dan…maaf, jatahmu jadi ikut termakan juga. Hehe…"

Muncul simpang tiga berwarna merah di dahi Si Cantik Megurine yang sedang agak pusing karena kerjaan, lapar dan pada dasarnya tidak terlalu menyukai Kaito. Hasilnya adalah…

"KAITO! Kau menyebalkan! Aku sedang lapar dan kau menghabiskan semua jatah cemilanku?"

"E-eh… maaf, aku tidak tau-"

"Buatkan aku makanan, sekarang juga! Kau punya waktu 10 menit, atau aku akan membanting kursi ke kepalamu!"

"Se-segera, nona Luka!"

Kaito langsung lari ngibrit ke dapur, mencari bahan-bahan yang bisa dijadikan makanan yang bisa jadi dengan cepat.

Di dalam kamar, Luka menggantikan Kaito duduk di kursi. Masih ada satu cangkir kosong dan sebuah _tea pot _yang sepertinya masih ada isinya.

Kaito mendekatkan cangkir kosong ke arahnya dan menuang the yang ada di dalam _tea pot_. Masih hangat, rupanya. Luka menyesap teh tersebut dan menghabiskannya, meski ia lebih suka kopi.

"Dasar, Kaito. Sikapnya waktu ketakutan seperti itu lucu juga…" diam-diam Luka tertawa di dalam kamarnya.

Kurang dari sepulu menit kemudian, Kaito kembali. Tumben sekali ia mengetuk pintu dengan sopan dan membuka pintunya pelan. Sangaaat pelan. Ia juga masuk ke ruangan itu dengan sangaaat perlahan.

"Aku…cuma bisa membuat ini, yang cepat jadi…"

Kaito meletakkan piring berisi makanan di meja makan, lalu kembali menjauh dengan sangat cepat.

"Omelette?"

"Dengan daun bawang, sosis, jagung dan kutaburi keju di atasnya…" ucapnya dari balik kursi. Kenapa Kaito bisa ada di balik kursi? Aura kemarahan Luka terlalu kuat untuknya.

Penampilannya, sih, lumayan. Namun Luka agak ragu untuk memakannya. Ia tidak yakin si Bakaito itu bisa memasak dengan benar.

"Jangan-jangan ada kerak telur di dalamnya?" pikir Luka. Tapi akhirnya ia memakannya juga.

Dipotongnya kecil dengan pisau makan, lalu ia ambil sebuah garpu untuk menusuk omelette tersebut dan memasukkan ke mulutnya. Lalu, reaksinya?

Luka diam. Tak ada keterangan apapun keluar dari mulutnya tentang rasa telur dadar tersebut, namun terlihat kalau bola matanya sedikit membesar.

"Ke-kenapa? Tidak enak, ya? Apa ada kulit telur di dalamnya?" ucap Kaito, masih sambil sembunyi.

"Ini…enak?"

"Kau mengatakannya seperti tidak yakin begitu…" Kaito mengintip dari balik kursi.

"Tidak mungkin! Kenapa bisa jadi enak?"

"Maksumu?" Kaito mengatakannya dengan nada tidak nyaman. Sepertinya ia diremehkan sekali.

"Kau bisa membuat makanan enak, ini _magic_!"

"Kau berlebihan…"

"Tidak, sungguh! Darimana kamu belajar memasak?" sepertinya Luka benar-benar takjub akan hal ini.

"Dari kecil."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak boleh membiarkan adik-adikku makan makanan instan terus, bisa-bisa mereka jadi kurang gizi, bahkan. Jadi harus aku yang masak."

"Ah…kau benar juga, ya…"

Luka lalu melanjutkan makan dengan nikmat, padahal cuma omelette. Yah, namanya juga orang lapar…

"Hei, Kaito…"

"Ya?" Kaito masih mengintip dari balik kursi.

"Keluarlah dari sana, aku tidak akan memakanmu."

Kaito akhirnya duduk di kursinya, di seberang Luka. Tetap menjaga jarak dari perempuan yang tidak terduga itu.

"Aku…boleh minta sesuatu padamu?" Luka menunduk, seperti agak berat hati mengatakannya.

"Um…apa?"

"Tapi janji kau tak akan tertawa, atau mengejek," Luka mengatakannya dengan tegas, namun terlihat rona pink di pipinya.

"Iya, aku janji…"

"Baiklah…" Luka pun mengambil napas panjang. Tingkahnya seperti seorang gadis yang merasa bersalah dan akhirnya mengatakan pada kekasihnya bahwa ia selingkuh (apasih?).

"Aku…aku mau…"

~To Be Continued~

A/N:

DOR! Yo, apa kabar minna-chama~? Sudah berapa bulan, ya, sejak saia apdet fic ini? Berulan-bulan? Oh, maaf… fanfic ini 'agak' tertunda karena kemarin habis PKL 3 bulan… gomennasai… *bows

**Mitsuki Asukai****: **iya, disini gue bikin dia jadi stalker -.- betewe, yang janggal yang mana? ==" Makasih tetep setia baca, pdhal udah 3 bulan!

**Hiwazaki Evelyn**: selama masih di review, saia tetep hepi kok~ wkwkwk… kaito bisa bahasa korea ntu saia xg ngajarin loh :p makasih udh bersedia baca n review~

**Lala:** iya, ini dilanjut ^^ makasih udah dibaca fic abal saia~

Dan…saia tau penutupan di chap ini gantung bin gaje, jadi… mohon maaf… #bows

Ditunggu apdet selanjutnya, minna~!

Dan jangan lupa review ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

xXx_xXx

"**Playing Secret"**

**By: Shu AliCieL**

**Vocaloid©Yamaha, Crypton Future Media and others**

**Chapter 4**

xXx_xXx

Cantik, pintar, kaya raya, _multi-talent_. 'Sempurna' adalah satu kata yang tepat mendefinisikan penyanyi bersuara _husky_ yang menawan, Luka Megurine.

Luka Megurine. Anak kedua dari keluarga Megurine yang terkenal sebagai seorang penyanyi remaja. Dengan otaknya yang jenius, ia lulus SMA di usia yang sangat muda-…

Oh, maaf. Sepertinya kalian sudah pernah melihat paragraf itu sebelumnya.

Mari kita lihat daftar dari bakat-bakat yang mampu dilakukan oleh Luka. Tapi…tidak, ah! Bisa-bisa satu _chapter_ ini hanya berisikan itu saja!

_Multi-talent_! Sampai kusebutkan dua kali. Tapi…hey, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar sempurna yang bisa melakukan segala hal. Lalu…kira-kira hal apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan penyanyi jelita kita itu? Ada yang bisa menebak? Oh, ayolah, ini mudah! Kuberi satu _hint_: berhubungan dengan dapur.

Nah, pasti sudah tau sekarang. Memasak. Luka Megurine tidak pernah bisa memasak. Fufufu…aku memang ratu gosip. Ssst…diam saja, ya. Hal ini juga belum pernah terungkap di media manapun, lho!

Luka sempat meratap kenapa ia tidak bisa memasak, padahal pernah berguru pada seorang _chef_ handal sebelumnya. Sedangkan Kaito—yang tidak Luka ketahui dari mana sejarahnya ia dapat memasak—mampu menyulap sebutir telur menjadi makanan layaknya dibuat oleh _chef_ restoran bintang lima.

"Padahal cuma omelette saja, kenapa enak sekali?" pikirnya heran sambil memotong-motong sebuah wortel.

"Wortelnya sudah selesai, Luka?" Luka pun disadarkan berkat teguran dari Kaito yang hari ini mengajarinya memasak _spring roll_.

"Sebentar lagi..." jawab Luka seadanya

"Aku selesai memotong ayamnya. Kalau kau selesai, yang di dalam panci ini juga diiris semua, ya," Kaito menyerahkan sebuah panci berisi sawi putih, daun bawang beberapa bahan lain yang baru dicuci Kaito.

"Baik, Kaito-"

"Hei, kau lupa panggilannya."

"Hufft…Ya, sensei…" kata Luka dengan agak jengkel.

"Hahaha! Bagus, bagus…" Kaito lalu beranjak ke depan lemari dapur tempat menyimpan bumbu.

"Bakaito…" bisik Luka sepelan mungkin hingga Kaito tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Inilah yang diminta tolong oleh Luka kemarin. Minta diajari memasak. Mumpung dia masih libur dari segala pekerjaan sampai tiga hari ke depan.

"Umm, Kaito."

"Ya? Hei, panggilan 'sensei'-nya hilang lagi!" tidak mempedulikan Kaito protes, Luka lanjut bicara.

"Apa pelajaran memasak ini juga bagian dari pekerjaanmu sebagai _bodyguard_-ku?"

Kali ini Kaito yang masih berjongkok di depan lemari langsung menoleh ke arah Luka

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau disewa sebagai _bodyguard_ oleh ayahku, pastinya tidak gratis, kan? Apakah kalau ada pelajaran memasak seperti ini kau akan meminta biaya tambahan?"

Wajah mereka berpandangan, keduanya diam dan berekspresi datar. Kaito lalu menghela nafas dan bangkit menghampiri Luka sambil membawa bahan-bahan yang dikeluarkannya dari lemari.

"Kalau kau tanya, sih…aku tidak menerima bayaran apapun dari ayahmu."

"Yang benar?"

"Aku tidak akan dibayar sampai masalah utamamu selesai. Itu sudah kontraknya."

"Saat itu kau tidak tau bagaimana sifat klienmu, kan? Lalu setelah tau kalau aku sering _bad temper_ begini, apa kau mau berhenti?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tau kau bicara apa, Luka."

"Haah…sudahlah! bicara denganmu bakal bertele-tele, mungkin disebabkan otakmu cuma setingkat pentium dua!" Luka menggerutu dan mengibaratkan kemampuan otak Kaito seperti _processor_ sebuah komputer.

Kaito sih diam saja. Dihina oleh Luka sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari. Ia sudah terbiasa.

"Luka… Hei, dengar dulu sini."

"Apa?" Luka pun menoleh dan terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Kaito menunduk dan men-sejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Aku mau mengajarimu karena kau memintanya. Dan aku ingin mengabulkan permintaanmu. Itu saja," ucap Kaito sambil senyum.

Luka diam saja, juga sedikit tersipu. Sebenarnya ia malu karena wajah Kaito terlalu dekat dengannya.

"I-iya, iya! Tapi wajahmu juga tidak perlu dekat-dekat begitu, kan!" Luka pun mendorong wajah Kaito menjauh, lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya agar tidak terlalu kelihatan ia sedang malu saat ini.

"Hei, pelan-pelan saja memotong sayurnya, nanti kena jarimu."

Ayolah Kaito, Luka itu sudah biasa bermain pedang, anggar, judo. Soal memotong atau menebas, dia tidak mungkin salah perkiraan arah dan tiba tiba memotong tangannya sendiri…

_SRET!_

"Aduh…jariku…"

Ah…tentu, manusia punya masa-masa khilafnya…

Kaito pun cuma bisa geleng-gelang kepala melihat Luka yang sedang memegangi jarinya yang berdarah karena sedikit terpotong.

"Sini, coba kulihat," Kaito menarik pergelangan tangan Luka dan mengamati jari telunjuknya yang terpotong.

"Cukup dalam juga, ya… Kalau cuma pakai plester, tidak berpengaruh banyak."

Kaito lalu mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk memperlambat darah yang mengalir keluar dari telunjuk Luka.

"Tahan dulu, ya. Dan tunggu di sini, aku ambilkan perban untukmu," Kaito pun bergegas mengambil kotak P3K yang memang disediakan di dapur itu oleh Haku. Ia mengambil sebuah perban, sebotol alkohol dan plester lalu kembali ke sisi Luka. Kaito membuka botol alkohol tersebut, namun Luka mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah pakai alkohol. Cuma luka kecil begini…"

"Bilang saja kau tidak tahan sakitnya."

Luka langsung cemberut, dan Kaito nyengir. Kaito lalu menggiring Luka ke depan wastafel lalu membersihkan lukanya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran.

"Aduh…sakit.." Luka sedikit meringis saat merasakan perih di jemarinya. Namun Kaito tidak menanggapinya.

"Orang ini…sangat tidak romantis!" pikir Luka.

Sekilas tadi Luka membayangkan sebuah cerita ber-genre percintaan yang pernah ia baca. Teringat bagian ketika jemari si wanita terluka, lalu si pria menjilat darah dari jari yang terluka itu dan suasana berubah menjadi romantis dengan background warna _pink_ bling-bling dan blablabla tidak usah dijelaskan lebih lanjut juga readers sekalian pasti tau bagaimana, kan?

"Orang seperti ini pasti tidak pernah punya pacar…" bisik Luka dengan sangaaat pelan. Namun Kaito yang berada tepat di depannya, bisa mendengar bahwa ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kau berkata sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak…" Luka berkelit, memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Kaito.

"Sudah selesai," ucap Kaito lagi.

"Cepat juga…" pikir Luka. Luka terus melamun tanpa sadar kalau Kaito telah selesai memasang perban di jarinya. Dan detik ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia khayalkan, membuatnya malu sendiri.

"Uh…terima kasih, ya, Kaito…" Luka mendongak dan mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menatap Langsung Kaito, meskipun tanpa senyum. Namun Kaito-lah yang tersenyum membalasnya.

"Tidak masalah, tapi…" Kaito lalu mengangkat tangan Luka yang habis ia perban tadi.

"…lain kali hati-hati, jangan sampai terluka lagi, ya?" lalu ia mencium jari yang dibalut perban itu.

Entah apa yang membuat Luka tidak bereaksi apapun. Dia hanya diam di sana, memperhatikan Kaito yang sedang mencium jemarinya—dengan khidmat, sepertinya, karena Kaito juga menutup matanya. Biasanya Luka akan berteriak, berontak, atau memaki. Namun entah mengapa kali ini ia hanya diam dengan sedikit rona merah di kedua belah pipinya.

Mungkin karena ini sangat diluar dugaan Luka yang terlanjur mem-vonis Kaito sebagai 'Pria Tak Romantis', nyatanya Kaito adalah seorang 'Pria yang Tak Dapat Ditebak'. Terkadang Kaito bisa melakukan hal-hal manis seperti ini.

"Luka, kau tidak marah?" ucap Kaito dengan tiba-tiba, merusak suasana.

"E-eh? A…" Luka berkedip-kedip tanda agak sedikit 'nggak konek'.

"Biasanya kau langsung marah-marah, seperti waktu aku mendekatkan wajahku tadi. Kalau diam begini kau terlihat lebih manis, loh!"

Akhirnya Luka cuma menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya—yang sebenarnya tidak gatal—sambil masih sedikit tersipu.

"Sudah ah, cukup bercandanya. Kita lanjutkan saja masaknya. Tapi…jarimu luka begitu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kaito yang kembali mengambil pisau, berniat menuntaskan pekerjaan mereka memotong bahan-bahan untuk membuat _spring roll_.

"Iya…" Luka juga mengambil pisau yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memotong dan juga beberapa lembar sawi putih. Namun apa yang dilakukannya dengan itu? Tidak ada. Luka hanya terdiam di sana dan pikirannya entah ada di mana.

"Hei, Luka. Kenapa diam saja? Jarimu yang teriris tadi masih sakit?" tanya Kaito sedikit khawatir.

Luka pun baru tersadar kembali setelah Kaito menegurnya. Dan dari jawabannya yang terbata-bata, ketahuan sekali kalau tadi pikirannya sedang tidak ada di tempat.

"A-ah, aku… Tidak. Sudah tidak sakit, kok."

Sebenarnya Kaito masih agak khawatir. TapiLuka sudah bilang begitu, ya mau bagaimana lagi?

"Biar aku saja yang melanjutkan memotongnya. Kau tolong panaskan minyaknya saja, ya?"

"Baiklah…" Luka pun membiarkan Kaito mengambil sawi putihnya. Ia lalu mengambil minyak goreng dan minyak wijen yang sudah disediakan Kaito, menyiapkan _frying pan_ dan memanaskannya di atas kompor. Namun saat menunggu minyaknya panas, ia melamun lagi.

"Luka, berhentilah melamun. Kau membuatku takut," Kaito menegur kembali.

"Hei, Kaito. Tentang hal yang kau katakan tadi…" kata Luka dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hal yang ku katakan? Yang mana?" Kaito berkata sambil memasukkan jahe an bawang putih yang sudah teriris halus ke dalam _frying pan_ karena ternyata minyaknya sudah cukup mendidih.

"Kau bilang kalau diam, aku terlihat lebih manis…"

Kaito pun terdiam seketika. Entah apa yang membuat Luka bisa berkata seperti itu tanpa rasa malu atau segan yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh gadis _tsundere_. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

Inginnya Kaito membalasnya dengan "Luka, kau serius?" tapi diurungkannya. Ia pun terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawab Luka.

"Jadi kau diam begitu karena ingin terlihat lebih cantik?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," jawab Luka sambil menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya aku lebih sering marah-marah dan judes padamu. Kau jadi menganggapku orang yang sadis dan kejam, juga sering mengataiku 'iblis' kan? Diriku jadi terkesan sangat buruk."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat begitu. Hanya saja …berada di dekatmu membuatku merasa…entahlah. Lebih sering aku jengkel dan emosi, tapi aku yakin tidak sepenuhnya benar…"

Sebenarnya daripada bercerita, ini lebih terdengar seperti orang yang meracau tidak jelas.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku serasa ingin 'meledak' jika di dekatmu. Seperti rasa bergejolak. Dan mungkin aku hanya bisa mengutarakannya dengan marah-marah tidak jelas. Tapi hal ini sebenarnya…"

Dari tadi Luka bicara sambil menunduk, dan berhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Kaito yang…terperangah. Memang tidak biasanya Luka mengutarakan sesuatu dengan blak-blakan seperti ini. Juga jarang sekali ia bicara panjang-lebar tentang apa yang dirasakannya.

Dan saat sadar akan kalimat-kalimat yang sudah ia keluarkan, Luka hanya bisa ber-_facepalm_-ria. Tentunya setelah itu wajanya juga memerah, seperti biasa.

Setelah itu, keadaan di dapur itu sangat hening.

Kaito tetap pada ekspresi terperangah, menatap Luka dan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Sedangkan Luka tetap menutupi matanya dengan satu tangan, sambil meringis meratapi mengapa ia harus mengatakan kalimat-kalimat sensitif nan memalukan di depan Kaito.

"A-anu… Lupakan saja semua yang ku katakan tadi dan tolong bersikaplah seperti aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun dari mulutku ini. Sekarang ayo kita lanjut memasak..."

Luka berjalan agak linglung untuk mengambil bahan-bahan masakan yang harus dimasukkan ke _frying pan_. Namun baru dua langkah, Kaito menangkap pergelangan tangannya untuk menghentikannya.

Kaito lalu menarik tangan Luka agar Luka kembali berbalik menatapnya. Dan saat itu terlihat kalau Luka masih berusaha menahan rasa malunya.

"Tentang hal yang kukatakan tadi…" Kaito bicara menghadap Luka. Ia lalu melepas pergelangan tangan Luka yang tadi sempat digenggamnya.

"Luka selalu terlihat manis, kok. Dalam ekspresi apapun," ucap Kaito, hangat. Sehangat senyum yang ditunjukkannya saat itu.

"Saat diam, marah, tersipu dan tersenyum…ekspresi Luka selalu terlihat berbinar."

"Kau…pasti mengatakannya hanya untuk membuatku senang…" wajah Luka makin memerah, dan ia menunduk makin dalam untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Aku tidak bohong. Bagiku kau memang selalu terlihat cantik, kapanpun momennya."

Ketika senyum Kaito makin melebar, saat itulah Luka tersipu tingkat maksimal. Wajahnya memerah dan mulai memanas, padahal pujian seperti ini bukannya baru kali ini dia dapatkan. Luka sendiri penasaran kenapa reaksinya bisa se-_hyper_ ini ketika Kaito yang memujinya.

"Berhenti memujiku sambil tersenyum begitu, Bakaito!" batin Luka berteriak. Kalau Kaito melanjutkan kata-katanya dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cowok romantis, ia akan benar-benar berteriak saat itu juga.

Namun sepertinya saat itu Luka masih cukup waras untuk bisa mendengar bunyi berisik yang berasal dari _frying pan_-nya. Ia pun menoleh panik ke arah kompor tempat ia memasak tadi. Kaito juga refleks mengikuti arah pandang Luka.

"Ah…kita lupa menumis jahe dan bawangnya! Luka, tolong ambilkan daging ayam yang sudah ku potong di sana."

_Saved by the sound_. Luka pun bisa kembali bernafas lega setelah tadi harus memacu jantungnya demi alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Sini, perhatikan ya. Kau harus mengaduknya hingga udang dan daging ayamnya berubah warna, baru masukkan bahan-bahan yang lainnya."

Luka pun mengangguk-angguk sambil memperhatikan Kaito. Setelah itu mereka bertukar posisi. Luka di depan kompor, memegang spatula dan mencampur bahan-bahan sedangkan Kaito memperhatikan sambil memberi instruksi.

"Kurangi sedikit garamnya. Kalau segitu, bisa jadi terlalu asin," Luka pun menakar kembali garam yang hendak ia campurkan. Instruksi selanjutnya dari Kaito pun ia turuti dan lakukan dengan sangat bagus.

"Yang sudah matang tinggal dibungkus dengan kulitnya ini. Lihat, seperti ini…" Luka memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana cara bahan-bahan yang sudah dimasaknya tadi dibungkus dengan kulit lumpia oleh Kaito. Setelah itu Luka pun ikut mencobanya.

"Seperti ini?"

"Iya, begitu. Kau teruskan sampai bahannya habis, ya?"

"Baik."

Kaito kagum melihat bagaimana Luka terlihat sangat antusias, gigih dan—ah, yang satu ini tidak diduga-duga oleh Kaito— PENURUT. Kalau biasanya ia bersikap layaknya orang paling keras kepala sedunia, kali ini Luka membuat Kaito terkagum-kagum dengan _attitude_-nya.

Tidak heran Luka bisa menguasai banyak hal jika ia memiliki sikap seperti ini ketika ia mempelajari sesuatu. Keseriusan dan antusiasme… Terlebih lagi sepertinya Luka cepat mengerti hal-hal yang ia pelajari.

"Wah, kau hebat, ya. Jadi cepat selesai… Baiklah, kita tinggal menggoreng ini saja lalu semua selesai!" ucap Kaito, mengelus kepala Luka.

Ah…apa yang… Kaito, cepatlah tersadar dari apapun itu yang kau lakukan! Mengelus kepala Luka? Kau sadar kalau aksimu itu bisa membuat Luka…_blushing_?

Eh? Dia tidak marah? Meledak? Bahkan Kaito saja sampai kaget, Luka tidak mengamuk ketika kepalanya dielus? Padahal saat tadu Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya saja ia protes. Sungguh diluar dugaan...

"Kalau diam, dia benar-benar manis!" batin Kaito yang mulai menyadari kalau Luka makin salting di hadapannya dan langsung berhenti, menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Luka.

"Yaah, kau lanjutkan saja kerja kerasmu, ya? Kalau kau punya usaha segigih ini, aku heran kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau hebat memasak?"

"_Well,_ aku…punya alasan sendiri…"

Luka membuang muka. Ketahuan sekali kalau ia menyembunyikan sesuatu—sebuah cerita suram, mungkin. Tapi Kaito tidak mau memaksa, meskipun sebenarnya sangaaaaaaat penasaran. Yah, ia memang selalu penasaran jika hal itu menyangkut dengan Megurine Luka.

Jadi akhirnya mereka selesai membuat _spring roll. _Kaito duduk di sebuah kursi dengan sepiring _spring roll_ terletak di meja di depannya. Luka berdiri di depan Kaito yang sedang berperan sebagai juri masakan, mulai harap-harap cemas tentang rasa makanan buatannya itu.

Gigitan pertama diambil Kaito. Luka menelan ludah, berharap ia tidak malah meracuni orang yang sudah berjasa mengajarinya memasak secara tidak sengaja.

"Ba…bagaimana?"

"Hm…" Kaito berpikir sambil menggigit lagi _spring roll_ di tangannya.

"Terlalu berminyak, dan mungkin kurang garam sedikit. Lalu sepertinya ada bumbu yang agak gosong."

"Garamnya kurang? Kalau cuma sedikit, memangnya bisa terasa kentara begitu?"

"Memang begitu yang namanya garam. Kurang atau lebih sedikit saja bisa mengubah rasa."

"Jadi…aku gagal? Yaah…memang aku tak ditakdirkan untuk memasak…" Luka langsung _down_, terlihat dari wajahnya yang berubah lesu.

Kaito yang melihat Luka jadi sedikit berpikir. Ternyata orang se-sempurna dia bisa _down_ juga kalau gagal dalam sebuah hal. Wajar saja, mengingat betapa gigihnya usahanya tadi namun hasilnya malah jauh dari perkiraan.

"Tidak juga…" ucap Kaito setelah menghabiskan _spring roll _tadi dan mengambil yang kedua.

"E-eh?" Luka mengangkat kepalanya dengan semangat dan dengan mata melebar.

"Kalau cuma salah pengukuran seperti itu, wajar bagi pemula. Tapi lihat, aku sudah mencicipi _spring roll_ kedua dan tidak mengeluh sampai parah. Itu artinya kau berhasil, hanya belum sempurna!"

"Kalau belum sempurna, itu namanya belum bisa." kata Luka sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ah…iya, ya. Luka kan tipe yang selalu mengejar kesempurnaan."

Luka pun mendengus atas respon Kaito itu, lalu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kaito.

"Kalau kau mau kemampuan masakmu jadi sempurna, kau harus terus belajar memasak. Aku juga bisa terus mengajarimu, kok. Tenang saja!"

"Iya, iya. Tentu saja aku terus berlatih. Memangnya aku ahli melakukan berbagai macam hal itu darimana? Latihan dan latihan."

"Lalu, kenapa baru sekarang memasak? Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya pintar memasak, kenapa tidak dari dulu latihan?"

Nah, akhirnya terucap juga. Pancingan agar Luka menceritakan sesuatu—apapun yang mengganjalnya tadi.

"Kalau aku cerita…janji tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun?"

"Iya."

"Benar?"

"Aku janji," ucap Luka sambil mengangkat tangannya dan megarahkan jemarinya ke depan dada dan membuat tanda silang tak terlihat disana.

"Baiklah aku cerita…"

Kaito pun memajukan posisi tubuhnya agar bisa mendengar cerita Luka lebih jelas.

"Dulu waktu masih umur delapan tahun, aku pernah belajar pada seorang _chef_ dari Perancis. Tapi aku selalu gagal memasak. Lalu suatu hari aku mendengar dia bicara pada ayahku dan minta untuk berhenti jadi guruku, namun ia tidak bicara sepatah kata pun padaku."

Di hari yang sama, ayahku meminta seorang _driver_ mengantarnya kembali ke bandara karena ia akan langsung pulang ke Paris. Saat ia hendak pergi, aku ingin meminta maaf karena telah jadi murid yang buruk, tapi karena takut jadi aku bersembunyi di balik gerbang. Lalu…aku mendengar percakapannya dengan _driver_ itu…"

"'Aku tidak terlalu peduli soal anak gagal itu. Yang penting semua bayaran telah kuterima dari ayahnya,' begitu…dia bilang…" Luka menunduk dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di atas pahanya.

"Padahal kalau di depanku dia selalu menyemangatiku ketika aku gagal…"

Dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan itu lah Kaito jadi tau penyebab sikap Luka yang tertutup dengan orang lain itu. Delapan tahun. Di umurnya yang masih terhitung bocah kecil ia sudah merasakan bagaimana jahatnya manusia bermuka dua.

Dan Luka mempelajari itu dengan sangat cepat. Ia merenung, berpikir. Orang akan melakukan apapun untuk memanfaatkannya, memeras uang ayahnya dari Luka cilik. Ia camkan itu di dasar pikirannya dan membekas sampai dewasa.

Kaito berdiri tiba-tiba, Luka pun mengangkat kembali kepalanya menatap pria di depannya yang tiba-tiba menyuapkan _spring roll_ itu ke dalam mulut Luka.

"Kau habiskan itu, dan bilang lagi kalau kau gagal," seru Kaito dengan suara ceria. Luka pun mengunyah makanan hasil jerih payahnya—yang kebanyakan dibantu Kaito, tentunya.

"Kau benar…"

"Bahwa kau tidak gagal?"

"Bukan… tapi ini terlalu berminyak dan kurang garam."

Biasanya Luka tidak akan berpuas diri sebelum ia bisa mengerjakan sesuatu dengan sempurna. Namun akhirnya Luka tertawa sendiri, menikmati hasil kerjanya. Padahal masakannya belum sempurna. Entah apa yang membuatnya senang kali ini.

Kaito hanya bisa melihat Luka dengan senyum, dan tawa kecil. Dan rasanya saat ini ia ingin sekali mengambil kamera, mengabadikan momen dimana Luka bisa tertawa dengan sangat lepas.

"Terima kasih, Kaito-sensei!" dan juga senyum Luka saat mengatakan itu, tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

XXX

Hari ini Minggu. Akhir pekan dimana orang biasa berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaan mereka dan bersenang-senang menyegarkan badan dan pikiran. Tapi tidak bagi selebritis. Mereka tidak kenal yang namanya akhir Minggu. Melelahkan, tapi Gakupo berusaha menikmati itu.

Minggu ini, kerjaan Gakupo sangat banyak. Sesi pemotretan dimana-mana. Maklum, Gakupo saat ini sebagai model yang naik daun dan muncul di majalah dan iklan-iklan _brand_ terkenal. Mulai dari sepatu, jam tangan, baju, sampai-sampai iklan produk kecantikan rambut!

Ehem… Wajar saja sih, karena Gakupo memang memiliki rambut ungu panjang yang terlihat sangat mengkilap dan halus. Padahal cowok, tapi kenapa rambutnya yang sangat 'cantik' itu membuat author sangat iri? Ah…abaikan saja yang satu ini.

_Anyway_, meskipun dirundung segala pekerjaan yang membuatnya lelah, tidak dengan hari ini. Hari ini ia mendapatkan kesempatan yang menurutnya, emas! Kapan lagi ia bisa mengadakan sesi pemotretan bersama-sama dengan Megurine Luka yang sudah kita tauGakupo sangat suka, bahkan terobsesi dengannya.

Mereka sama-sama menjadi model _brand_ baju ternama yang juga menjadi salah satu sponsor Luka di _video clip_ album terbarunya. Foto-foto kali ini akan dimasukkan ke majalah yang menaungi karir Gakupo pertama kali.

Di kursi dekat dengan set pemotretan, Luka merengut, menggerutu, cemberut. Pokoknya semua tindakan dan ekspresi tidak suka sudah dikeluarkannya. Sedangkan Gakupo di sampingnya cuma nyengir-nyengir bahagia. Ups, saya ralat, SANGAT bahagia.

"Kenapa harus denganmu sih?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan, Luka-chan… Kapan lagi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini?!"

Luka tidak menjawab. Cuma membuang muka dan ber-'cih!' kecil.

"Baiklah, kalian siap?!" ucap seorang gadis _energetic_ berambut hijau yang datang tiba-tiba dengan kameranya. Gadis yang berpakaian serba oranye itu adalah fotografer mereka kali ini, Gumi. Fotografer muda yang sangat berbakat yang masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Luka pun pasrah saja. Meskipun tidak suka dengan Gakupo, dia harus tetap bersikap profesional.

"Ayo kita mulai," ucap Luka seraya berdiri, diikuti oleh Gakupo.

Mereka pun terus berpose, dan Gumi terus memotret. Menghasikan foto-foto cantik dari model yang juga menawan tidaklah sulit. Bagian tersulit bagi Luka adalah ia harus memendam amarahnya karena Gakupo terus-terusan menyentuhnya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia harus tetap profesional dan tida membawa urusan pribadi ke pekerjaan.

"Baik, kita selesai!" ucap Gumi setelah lebih dari dua jam mereka bekerja.

Luka pun menghela nafas panjang. Setelah ini ia masih banyak pekerjaan, jadi ia bergegas ke ruang rias. Juga sebelum Gakupo menangkapnya. Untung saja saat ini pria itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Gumi. Niatnya mau kabur, tapi Gakupo segera menyadarinya dan menghadangnya.

"Ayolah, Gakupo! Kau tau aku masih sibuk!" ucap luka setengah berteriak.

"Ngobrol sebentar saja tidak apa-apa, kan? Ah, ngomong-ngomong, dimana temanmu si Kaito itu?."

"Memang kau punya urusan dengan si rambut biru idiot itu?" tipikal Luka, berkata-kata kejam.

"Kemarin saja kau memanggilku sensei, sekarang aku sudah dipanggil idiot lagi…" tiba-tiba Kaito muncul di belakang Gakupo.

Gakupo menoleh dan bertemu mata dengan Kaito. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka pun menjadi tidak nyaman, namun sepertinya Luka tidak sadar itu.

"Tuh, kau sudah menemukan yang kau cari, kan? Kalau ada urusan dengannya, lebih baik cepat karena kita harus pergi lagi."

"Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya aku cuma…"

"Kaito?" tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara seorang gadis memanggil Kaito. Ternyata itu adalah… Gumi.

"Kaito, kenapa di sini?"

Luka dan Gakupo bingung. Kaito cuma menatap Gumi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Gumi…"

Ada apa ini? Kaito dan Gumi saling kenal? Tapi ya, seperti halnya Kaito dengan Luka, ia dan Gumi bergelut di 'dunia' yang berbeda. Lalu kenapa mereka bisa saling mengenal, dan sepertinya akrab.

Sayangnya, kalian harus menunggu sampai chapter selanjutnya…

~To Be Continued~

A/N:

Atas keterlambatan update ini, saia mohon maaf. . .dikarenakan banyak kesibukan, termasuk job training dari sekolah, dan laptop saia rusak… hontou ni gomennasai! #bows

Jaa, see you in next chap, also, RnR please?


End file.
